Love Triangle
by Korean Lover 300
Summary: Yi Jung had rejected Ga Eul and also showed her his real side. Ji Hoo has been in love two times and the second time he fell for a girl who loved his best friend so he let her go. Ji Hoo and Ga Eul both need comfort and they both understand the pain and help one another out. But will their comfort for each other go beyond? Will Yi Jung fall for Ga Eul after letting her go?
1. Chapter 1: I Have Rules

**Yi Jung had rejected Ga Eul and also showed her his real side. Ji Hoo has been in love two times and the second time he fell for a girl who loved his best friend so he let her go. Ji Hoo and Ga Eul both need comfort and they both understand the pain and help one another out. But will their comfort for each other go beyond? Will Yi Jung fall for Ga Eul after letting her go? Will Ga Eul be able to move on?**

**A/N: This is my second story hope you like please don't hate for making the soeul break up but trust me its only for awhile.**

"Lets go out on a date, but lets do it for real this time" Ga Eul said looking at Yi Jung nervously waiting for his answer. Yi Jung thought for while and smiled and looked up on Ga Eul and spoke out "Thanks, but I have rules when I date girls". "Rules"? Ga Eul asked with a questionable face. "Hmm.. Hana (1): I don't date nice girls. Dhul (2): I don't date stupid girls. Seth (3): I definitely don't date girls who are related with my friends. Ga Eul you know all three of those apply to you" "Sunbae"! "You know where the door is right" Yi Jung told Ga Eul with his cruel and bitter sound. Ga Eul knew it wouldn't work, but she had to try, she steps out of the door and tears begin to come down her cheeks as she walks home. As she enters her house, her parents are already sleeping so she quietly heads in her room. As she enters she remembers how she had just been rejected by someone she really liked. She goes and sits on the chair that is near the window and a river of tears fall from her eyes. Then she suddenly remembers something in her head and stops crying and a smile appeared on her mouth.

**Flashback **

"Ga Eul you need to be brave, tell that person you love him and even if he rejects you, you shouldn't give up because you will only regret forever. Just never give up and always try to do your best till the very end". Eun Jae told Ga Eul giving her advice on never to giving up while holding her hand as they sat together in the pottery school with no one in sight.

**End of flashback**

"Teacher Eun Jae is right, I can`t just give up I need to still try my best till the very end and maybe then Yi Jung Sunbae will come to know and like me" to that thought Ga Eul`s smile grew bigger. She had missed to notice that someone had been watching her outside her window. Yi Jung had followed her home in one of his normal black car so she doesn't see him; he had waited to know if Ga Eul would leave him alone now. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. " I told you not to fall for me it would only make you cry" Yi Jung thought to himself and looked up and saw her smile as she looked out the window and turned off her lights and went to bed. Yi Jung was shocked he knew Ga Eul too well and that smile told him everything, that she wasn't giving up yet and he began to get madder and drove home. He was already mad that Ga Eul didn't decide to forget him yet and on top of that as he enters his studio he turns on the light and sees his father kissing another girl whose probably in her 20s, as the light turned on they both stop kissing. As they saw Yi Jung the girl picked up her bag and left. Yi Jung`s father picked up his glass of wine and drank it sip after sip. Yi Jung ran over to his father with much hate and anger and burst out:

"What are you doing here"?

"Why am I not allowed here"?

"I do my work here go do your work else where"

"Why are you being so harsh son? Lets help each other out. I will do my work here and you do you WORK here too" Yi Jung`s father said to his son with much emphasis on work.

"Are you happy living like this"?

"I was happy once, when I was with the one I love, but after you loose someone you love all of them become the same".

"Don't you think thats cruel to mother"?

"That's why I wish life would just hurry up and be over, but it sure doesn't work like that" Yi Jung`s fathered explained himself as he put his glass of wine on the bar counter. "Your brother was removed and you were chosen to be the owner of the So merchandise and money.

"I never said I wanted it"

"No one gets to choose you got picked because you resemble me the most" Yi Jung`s father said has he fixed his suit and was about to head out when he stopped besides Yi Jung and tapped his left shoulder with his left hand "that's another cruel truth" and then left the studio. Yi Jung was full of anger after what his father had said. He grabbed the wine bottle his father drank out of and threw it on the floor. The bottle smashed into pieces. "SEE GA EUL THIS IS WHY I WANT YOU TO FORGET ME, I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A JERK LIKE MY FATHER AND HURT YOU". Yi Jung screamed out in his studio. Then he smiled bitterly to himself "then I guess I will just have to make you understand in another way"!

**A/N: So what did you guys think hope you like it please review. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Still Want To Date?

**A/N: Hello everyone hope you like this chapter. **

The next night, Ga Eul left the porridge shop and was about to walk home when a man standing next to a black car called out her name a voice she could never forget "Ga Eul" Yi Jung called out for her and she quickly looked ahead and looked at Yi Jung who was looking more dashing than ever with his gray dress pants with plain white shirt with blue lines and finishing it off with a sliver tie and purple coat. Yi Jung had his hair up it didn't suit him as much, as when he has his hair down but he still looked very charming. Ga Eul quickly snapped out of thought as she heard shocking words come out of Yi Jung`s mouth "That date you asked for am I still eligible"? Ga Eul was shocked that he changed his mind so quickly. Speechless ,Ga Eul just smiled at Yi Jung who smiled back and directed her to his car as Ga Eul sat on the backside of the car Yi Jung still facing the other way of the car gave out a smile so bitter it would give any one Goosebumps. Then Yi Jung sat next to Ga Eul in the back of his car as his driver closed the door and headed to the driver's seat and drove off. The whole drive was silent, about 5 minutes later the car had stopped in front of a club. As both of them stepped out of the car Ga Eul was surprised that Yi Jung brought her to a club, but she kept quiet since Yi Jung had grabbed her hand and dragged her into the club so fast that she wasn't even able to get the right words to ask anything. Yi Jung was dragging her in to the club so fast, that when Ga Eul final found the ability to stand straight, she finds herself at the club`s top lounge where all the people on the dance floor could easily be seen. Yi Jun sat in the middle of the lounge while Ga Eul sat on the far end she was a bit embarrassed sitting right next to Yi Jung in front all those people so she sat at the far end of Yi Jung. After a while the waiter came and asked them what they liked to drink Yi Jung ordered as always a glass of wine and Ga Eul being a naïve innocent girl ordered plain orange juice. In minutes they were given their drinks. Ga Eul began drinking her juice while Yi Jung was looking at the girls passing by and waving at them and two actually came near Yi Jung and sat right beside him one on each side. As the two random girls sat by Yi Jung, he quickly wraps his arms around their shoulders. Ga Eul felt very uncomfortable and got up and went to the bathroom. "Ga Eul why are you even here, just leave quietly anyways he is having too much fun to care about me" Ga Eul thought to herself as she slowly washed her hands. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked up at the lounge even though she couldn't see anyone clearly she knew that Yi Jung was up there just having fun she didn't know that she would find him in front of her as she was about to head out "if you were going to leave already you shouldn't have asked for a date" Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and walked towards her and whispered in her ear "the highlights are still left" Yi Jing smiled bitterly as he said that which made Ga Eul even more nervous. Yi Jung grabs Ga Eul`s hand and drags her out of the club. Then after a short drive the car stopped in front of a fancy hotel and to Ga Eul`s surprise she finds herself having dinner with Yi Jung and his father.

**Dinner Conversations: **

"So your name is Ga Eul" Yi Jung`s father broke the silence

"Neh" Ga Eul replied with respect Yi Jung smiled to his father's reaction to Ga Eul.

"It seems you like Ga Eul, father" Yi Jung asked with a bitter face.

"What is there not to like about her" Yi Jung`s father replied with a smile.

"Then I guess we are similar. Knowing that his wife is in the hospital about to die her husband is having dinner with a girl he is having liking in. Knowing that his mother is in the hospital I am here on a date with another girl. I guess blood does not lie" Yi Jung told his father with a bitter smile.

"Let's keep our family business for later"

"Then when will we talk about it"

"You seem to like Ga Eul a lot, she is the same age as your last girlfriend" Yi Jung puts his hand on Ga Eul`s and completes his sentence "should I lend her to you"

"Sunbae"! Ga Eul yelled at Yi Jung as she was shocked the way he embarrassed her and was insulting her.

"What do you think Ga Eul my father is good looking should I lend him to you" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul still facing his father who was full of anger. Before Yi Jung`s father said anything Ga Eul pushed Yi Jung`s hand, got up and splashed water on his face she wasn't going to just sit there and be insulted. She bowed to Yi Jung`s father and left.

"You were a bit harsh today son" Yi Jung`s father told his son and left as well.

**End of dinner conversation**

Yi Jung was shocked by Ga Eul`s action, but he was most angry about the life he had come to have just because of his father, he had to let go of the girl who understood him the most just because he didn't want to hurt her like his father had done to his mother. Yi Jung decides to go to the club again and drown his sorrow in wine. After a hour Yi Jung had already crossed his limits and got drunk, he managed to go back to his studio but he failed to unlock his door with the key after he tried 3 times he gave up and threw the key and just sat on the floor in pain. Then as if she was waiting for him Ga Eul, out of nowhere appears, picks up the keys and helps him get up and takes him in his studio. "Why are you here" Yi Jung asked in a dizzy voice. "How could I leave you like this outside, you need help I couldn't leave you in pain"! Ga Eul yelled back at Yi Jung as she sat him on the bench in his studio. Those words that Ga Eul just said to him even after what he did to her he just couldn't believe she still wanted to help him. Those words tickled him in his heart and he couldn`t keep control anymore. Ga Eul was about to head out when suddenly Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul`s hand and pulled her over and before she knew it her lips had met Yi Jung`s.

**A/N: Hope this chapter was good what do you think happens next let me know I will be updating real soon I promise. Please do review. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing With Me?

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter please don`t hate me for the outcome of this chapter. Please review XD**

Ga Eul was shocked by what Yi Jung did, she began to think that maybe he felt something for her. Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul closer to him and she ends up sitting in his lap while her head is still facing Yi Jung and kissing him. The kiss was so passionate that Ga Eul let out a small moan, Yi Jung opened his eyes and pulled away from the kiss to catch his breathe. Before he continued Yi Jung turned Ga Eul so her back was against his chest. He dug his face in her hair enjoying the great scent from her hair.

Then he slowly gathered all Ga Eul`s hair and put it in front of her on her right side and began kissing Ga Eul`s neck. Ga Eul knew what was going to happen next but she couldn't move, because Yi Jung had his arms enclosed around her waist and the grip was so tight she couldn't move. Yi Jung slowly moves from kissing her neck down to her shoulder while taking off her red coat. "Sunbae stop"! Ga Eul yelled out, she didn't feel it to be right and was still embarrassed by what the outcome could be. "Why are you nervous isn't this all you wanted. Come on lets make our date a little bit interesting"! Yi Jung replied while throwing Ga Eul`s coat on the floor and continued kissing her neck while his handing moving under her dress.

Ga Eul was confused by what he just said. Ga Eul stopped Yi Jung`s hand from going anywhere else "what do you mean"? Yi Jung stopped kissing her neck letting her go and leaned back on the table that was attached with the bench they were on. "Uhhhhh. This is why I hate country bumpkin girls like you. Always being nervous about everything. I thought maybe playing with a bumpkin girl would be fun, but you, just like I expected so boring and simple. I am bored playing with you now". Yi Jung replied with a bitter smile of a playboy. "So this whole time you just played with me"! Ga Eul asked quickly turning her head facing Yi Jung. "Of course I did you didn't think I was serious right. Wow girls like you really get me mad always taking everything serious. Let me just tell you the truth so you could finally leave me alone. The time we went to Caledonia I followed you around cause Jun Pyo told me to so you wouldn't be lonely and ask for Jan Di. Then I made a bet with Woo Bin on how long it would take me to make you fall for me. Since you told me you weren't interested in a guy like me. The time I saved you from that drunken guy snowboarding, understand the fact that I only did that to make you fall for me. I am not an idiot to risk my life for a girl like you, because I liked you or something. That would never happen and then when you confessed to me I won the bet, but thought at least I should get something out of you. It was just to boring to end it like that. I had to suffer with you so much I needed a prize for that don't you think"? Yi Jung told Ga Eul and smiled at her caring not one bit about playing with her. Ga Eul quickly got out of his lap and slapped him on his face.

The slap wasn't a small or normal soft one, it was a quick slap with much force and anger that Yi Jung`s left cheek was all red. Teardrops fell from Ga Eul`s eyes and she quickly picked up her coat from the floor and ran out the door. As Ga Eul had ran out and was out of sight "finally you understand the real me" Yi Jung said to himself, his smile turned into a frown after knowing how much he just hurt her. He put his right hand on the left side of his chest and he could feel his heart beat so fast "I am sorry, but it's for your own good"! Yi Jung said to himself as small teardrops fell when he closed his eyes.

**A/N: hope you guys like this chapter please don't hate me for breaking them up but you never know what can happen XD. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Who Will Help Me?

**A/N: Enjoy XD. Hope you like this chapter.**

It was middle of October and the weather low as ever. Still Ga Eul was shocked about the kind of guy Yi Jung really turned out to be and she knows for sure now that he would never change. Ga Eul walks all the way home, her coat in her hands. Ga Eul didn't want to wear her coat she rather freeze to death than wear a coat that, Yi Jung touched. Ga Eul`s house was past an alley and it was past midnight, the alley was dark and scary, but Ga Eul didn't care she was still lost in thought of what happened that she didn't see herself pass the alley.

Her footsteps stopped when she hit something tall and strong. "Hey sweaty where are you going at this time". "Sorry sir I was just on my way home I didn't see you, I am very sorry". Ga Eul explained herself as she bowed to the stranger and continued walking, but the guy grabbed her hand and dragged her into the dark alley. "Hey what's your problem let me go"! Ga Eul yelled out "hey shut up" the stranger punched Ga Eul on her cheeks, she was about to cry with pain, then when she could open her eyes again two other guys came near her. She knew she was in trouble now and no one would come to save her not even Yi Jung.

The two other guys had grabbed Ga Eul`s hand on each side preventing her from moving, then as the stranger she had bumped into leaned in closer to kiss her, Ga Eul closed her eyes hoping that it would be a nightmare and she would just wake up. Then still having her eyes closed she heard noises of someone getting beaten up her hands were relished, as she heard the two guys ran off to the other side of the alley and then screaming in pain as if someone had hit them.

"Yi Jung Sunbae"? Ga Eul thought to her self as she slowly opened her eyes and saw a tall man beat up the strangers. Ga Eul saw the guy who had just helped her get hit she tried to get up and help him, but she was too cold and her cheek hurt so much that as soon as she got up she fainted and fell to the floor. The three strangers had run away, the guy who seemed to help Ga Eul ran to her and picked her up in a bridal style and took her to his house. After getting home the guy slowly places Ga Eul on his bed and feels her forehead, which is really hot, she was in the cold for too long and without a coat. "Ga Eul, wake up are you ok? Please get up"! The guy tried to wake Ga Eul up with a worried voice; Ga Eul was still unconscious and didn't seem to response.

Then the guy calls for one of his maids and orders her "change her clothes into something really warm but before that get her in to a hot tub to warm her up and call me when everything is done. Understand"? "Yes master I will let you know right away". The guy left the room and closed the door he went to his studies and took his phone out of his pocket "I think I should let Yi Jung know what happened to Ga Eul and that he should come get her cause I don't know where Ga Eul lives". The guy said to himself and dialed Yi Jung's number, but Yi Jung did not pick up his phone seemed to be shut off. "What should I do now? Jan Di? No, I don't even know where she is right now. Uhhhhh"? The guy said to himself while scratching his head. Then he just decided to keep her at his house for now until he figures something out. After 10 minute he heard a knock at his study room door where he was at "come in" "sir I have done what you had told me to do. She is soundly sleeping" "Araso you may leave now".

The maid left and the guy decided to go check up on Ga Eul. As he entered the room, he saw Ga Eul sleeping calmly "she looks like a cute angel when she sleeps" the guy whispered to himself and then closed the room light and the door and head for his room quietly so he doesn't wake her up with his noise.

**A/N: so what do you guys think I know its not that long also it wasn't interesting but had to make someone help Ga Eul. So who do you guys think is the guy who is helping Ga Eul? PM me who ever gets it I will send you the next chapter first. Please review XD. **


	5. Chapter 5: Sunbae?

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE BETTER PLEASE. THXS FOR READING XD!**

**Ga Eul POV**

I slowly wake up my head still in much pain "what happened last night, why does my head hurt". I messaged my head and slowly sat up looking at my surroundings I was confused, because I had never seen any of those things before. My bed for the first time had been very comfortable and soft, then as I look down at my bed I realize that I am not in my room I was somewhere else "where am I this is not somewhere I am familiar with"? I asked myself, before I could come to a conclusion trying to remember what happen last night there was a knock on the door. I was too confused to think straight so I just said "come in" "morning Ga Eul how are you feeling now"? "Ji Hoo Sunbae"! I was surprised to see Ji Hoo Sunbae come in the room with a full tray of food.

"What are you doing here Sunbae"? I asked with a nervous face "Why? Am I not allowed in my own house"? Ji Hoo Sunbae jokingly asked me while giggling to himself. "This is your house"? "Yeah, now I brought you breakfast please eat up its not good to be sick and not eat, I hope you like it. I am not an expert at cooking but I don't think I did that bad" Ji Hoo Sunbae explained to me as he looked at the tray being proud of his cooking and then slowly placing it in my lap. I looked down at the tray and saw a plate of 3 pancakes stacked up together with syrup on top. On the right side of the plate of pancakes was a fork next to a glass of orange juice. On the left side of the plate of pancakes was a bowl of hot chicken soup next to it was placed sliver spoon with the engraving of Ji Hoo`s family name. "These people get their personalized sliver ware. They are so lucky" I thought to myself. I looked to the topside of the tray and saw a napkin was placed there, but folded and I could tell there were chopsticks in it.

I had been examining the tray for too long which seem to worry Ji Hoo Sunbae "is there something wrong, do you not like something" he asked with a worried look. "Ani, thank you Sunbae for all this but you didn't have to do this much" "no its fine I don't mind. I like serving my guest, I live alone here so it's nice to have company once in a while". Ji Hoo Sunbae looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile, thanking him for what he did. Then as I look around again I remembered something that had been bothering me "Sunbae I don't quite remember what happened last night can you please tell me, why, I am here". "Sure. But promise me you will finish your soup, it's a bit bitter and sour but you have to finish it, it will help get rid of your fever faster. You fever does seem to ware off a little bit, but still you need to drink the soup. Promise"? "Promise" I replied and smiled as I picked up the special engraved spoon and took small amount of soup and sipped it.

It was bitter and sour it was almost like medicine, but a promise was a promise so I continued drinking the soup. "Good girl" Ji Hoo Sunbae said smiling at me. Then Ji Hoo Sunbae pulls the chair that was placed by the window near the bed "so last night I was at a meeting and it had gotten quite late, I was driving off on my motorcycle when I heard someone scream. I guess since it was middle of the night and quiet I heard the scream a few blocks away. I followed the scream and ended up in front of a dark alley. I saw a guy pull you into the alley and I quickly rushed in. Then you can guess what happened. I played a hero," Ji Hoo Sunbae giggled to himself, which made me smile to what he just said.

Then he opened his mouth again and continued "so then as soon I could got to you, you already had fainted so weren't wearing a coat and you were so cold that you got a high fever and I was worried and didn't know where you lived so I brought you to my house. I didn't know where Jan Di was so I couldn't contact her. I called Yi Jung too so he could come pick you up but his phone seemed to be turned off..." as soon as I heard Yi Jung`s name I choked on my soup (cough, cough) "Ga Eul are you ok" Ji Hoo Sunbae got up from his chair "Neh, sorry Sunbae but yes I am fine" "are you sure do you need anything"? "Ani, I am fine," I explained myself as I picked up the glass of orange juice and drank it to stop myself from coughing.

" Ok but if you need anything just ask ok"? Ji Hoo Sunbae asked me in the nicest way anyone could ever ask. "Araso, I will let you know. Sunbae can I ask you for a favor"? "Sure, what is it"? "Can you please not tell Jan Di about this I don't want her to worry too much I will explain everything to her myself. Right now she seems to have her own problem and I don't want to make it any worse for her" "Ok, I wont". Ji Hoo Sunbae smiled at me "is there anything else you would like, it seems like you still have something to say". "Yes actually I do, can you not tell Yi Jung Sunbae about what happened last night please" "why"? Ji Hoo Sunbae asked with a confused look "Its just that I don't want to make him feel bothered by me he has his own work to worry about so please, promise me". Jin Hoo Sunbae looked at me still having a confused look, but then smiled "I promise, don't worry I won`t say anything". "Thank you Sunbae".

"So should I drop you to the porridge shop"? "Sunbae what's today"? "Its Sunday". After what he had said I giggled to myself "Sunbae today`s my day off, but its ok you don`t have to bother I will go home myself". I replied with a giggle and still trying to finish my food, it was so good I just couldn't stop eating. "No. I will drop you off you are in no condition to go anywhere alone. Your parents wont mind if I drop you off, will they"? Ji Hoo Sunbae asked with a strict face as if he didn't ask me he would drop me off it was more like a command. "Its ok my parents are out of town, they don't live here they live in America that's where my dads business is, I stayed here so I could finish my studies. They come and visit me from time to time, but then have to go back". I said smiling at Ji Hoo Sunbae who looked surprised with what I said knowing that a girl like me actually managed to live alone.

"So should I drop you off at Yi..." "No"! I didn't let him finish I just couldn't see that jerk anymore. Ji Hoo Sunbae seemed so surprised to my sudden and quick reaction and all this time he thought Yi Jung Sunbae and me had something going on. I put down the fork that I was eating pancakes with and pushed away the food. I had lost my appetite. My smile had turned into a frown, but I tried my best to hold in my tears in front of Ji Hoo Sunbae. Ji Hoo Sunbae quickly smiled and looked at me and asked, "So would you like to spend the day together. I am free for the day and so are you. I mean we are classmates and friends right? I never actually got to know you well. Also it seems like you could use some cheering up. If its ok with you"?

Ji Hoo Sunbae had somehow read my face that something had happened, but he didn't want to ask as if he knew it would only make me sadder. It was true that Ji Hoo Sunbae and me never really knew each other, I mean we were friends, and went to the same school. I just wanted to get my mind off of Yi Jung Sunbae so I went along "Sure Sunbae I would like to, it will help me get my mind off of stuff". "Ok then go get freshened up and I will have clothes sent over to your room". Ji Sunbae smiled at me picked up the tray and went out the room and managed to close the door as he left.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. So what did you guys think of this chapter please write reviews whatever you think I don't care your reviews really inspire me to right better. XD. So where do you think they will go? Will they find the day together interesting or boring? Let me know what you think the answer is PM me and I will send you the next chapter before I post it. Please review. Thanks for reading XD.**


	6. Chapter 6: Soeulmates Forever?

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter sorry I took long. School XD. Hope you enjoy please review. **** Please ignore any grammar mistakes. **

**Yi Jung`s POV**

I had slept on the bench and didn't feel my self be at the end of the bench and then not being able to respond quickly **"AHHH"! **I fell off and hit my head on the floor my chest against the floor. I sit up and sit on floor while messaging my head "Ahh first Ga Eul and now this why am I always having bad luck"? I thought to my self as soon as I said Ga Eul her name echoed in my head and I remembered what had happened last night and at that moment I felt my heart stop as if I don't deserve to have any beat or deserve to live. "Yi Jung stop thinking about her she was just a mess and big trouble for you just forget her"! I heard myself say and I knew that was right. To get my mind off of those ridiculous things, I grab my phone out of my coat pocket, which I had put on the table. Still on the floor messaging my head with my left hand, I turn on my phone with my right hand and see that I had received many calls. "What did I miss"? I asked my self as I unlock my phone and find that Ji Hoo called. I was about to call him to ask what happen when I got a call from the manager of my museum.

**Phone Conversation: **

"Hello, master Yi Jung"? My manager asked to be sure its me.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked in annoyed voice as I always do.

"I am sorry to call you at this time, I also tried calling you last night, but your phone seemed to be off. The exhibit is approaching and a family has offered to dedicate themselves to direct and establish your exhibit. All you will have to do is have your masterpieces done and they will do the rest. They are from America and I did a background check and they are the number one company best for decorating displays and events. They will indeed attract more people but..." my manager explained to me thoroughly and then paused suddenly.

"But what"?

"In return they would like you to tour their daughter. A tour of South Korea. She is 19 and they say she has been a big fan of your work and would like you to tour her. I didn't give them a answer yet, because I wanted to be sure with you master Yi Jung"

"Tell them yes and sure I will tour her, she is a fan and her family wants to help me so I could do that" I said right away I was happy with what her family wanted to do for me. I also just wanted to get my mind off of stuff so giving someone a tour will help.

"Ok sir I will let them know. Their daughter`s name is Su Hyo Jung. She will meet you at the museum around 1:30 this afternoon, is that ok sir master Yi Jung"?

I turned around and looked at the clock on the wall it was 12:00 p.m. right now. "Yes that will be fine tell her I will meet her there".

"Araso, master Yi Jung, I will let her and her family know". The manager saying goodbye in a respectful way and hung up.

I get up slowly to gain my balance and as I was about to go take a shower my eyes spotted an object on the floor. I leaned down to get a closer look and find it was a handmade bracelet with beads that had a pattern and letters: red heart, white heart, red heart, white heart, "SOEULMATES FOREVER" (the letters in the bracelet), red heart, white heart, red heart, white heart and then a tied knot which you could easily tighten and loosen. "This isn't mine..." I say to myself while examining the bracelet then I came to a conclusion "this seems like something Ga Eul would make. What does those letters even suppose to mean it doesn't even make sense, she even spelled it soul wrong".

I said to myself, then I looked at the clock and it was 12:10 I had to hurry, from my studio to the museum was a roughly 30 minutes. Then I quickly toss the bracelet in my drawer and run into the bathroom. I came out after 15 minutes, clean and fresh, but cold because I had to take a cold shower to wear off my hangover faster. I decided to wear something that would make me look decent, but also admirable, I was going to meet a fan after all, who was a girl. After looking through my clothes I finally took out my brown pants with blue plain shirt, with a black vest, blue tie that I tucked in my vest, and brown coat. I look at the mirror to fix my hair. I take the comb and put my hair upwards, but to the side.

My hair went perfectly up just like I wanted. Then as I put down the comb and look at the mirror to make sure everything was perfect, as if the mirror began playing a video I saw me and Ga Eul on the fake date we had for Jun Pyo and Jan Di. The suit I was wearing right now reminded me of the date, because that's what I had worn that day too. I shake my head to clear out my thoughts and stop thinking about it. I was about to change my outfit, but then I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:00 already. I didn't have time left to change, so I grab my black dress shoes and put them on and run out and hopped into my orange sports car and drove off.

**Ga Eul`s POV**

I got out of the shower as quickly as I could; I didn't want to have Ji Hoo Sunbae wait. It was surprising how nice he could be. I see why Jan Di liked Ji Hoo Sunbae, he is nice, caring and is quite cute actually. I smiled to myself as I came out I was surprised to see beautiful clothes set up for me in the middle of the bed. Dark black skinny jeans, a black and white silky dot shirt with side flowers that had medium sleeves and was baggy at the bottom. Next to it was a black hairband with a white bow on the side, next to them where a pack of black and white socks. Underneath the clothes were a pair of black and white vans sneakers next to the sneakers there was a pair of short length boots that had not a lot, but only a little bit heal just the right amount that I usually wear and on the outside of each side was a white bow. I carefully wear the beautiful clothes that I knew where expensive and didn't want them to be ruined. Then when I looked at my shoe choices I decided to wear the short boots they seemed to go better with the outfit. I picked up the comb from the dresser and combed my hair while drying it with the hair dryer that was also placed on the dresser. After my hair had dried I picked up the hair band and wore it centering my hairband on top of my head and put my bangs in the back. As I get my pink lip gloss from my bag I look at the mirror as I put the lip gloss on, the mirror began to play a video it reminded me when me and Yi Jung Sunbae were on a fake date to get Jun Pyo Sunbae and Jan Di together and when Yi Jung Sunbae was putting lipstick on my lips.

My heart sunk and then I seemed to recover quickly as I remembered what he had done. Then I suddenly remembered something and run over to my coat, which was placed on a chair that was next to the window, I searched the two pockets of my coat "Oh No! Where is it"? I asked myself as I continued searching my coat. Then there was a knock on the door "Ga Eul are you ready. I just wanted to ask if the clothes are ok. Sorry I am not good at selecting color combinations". "Its ok Sunbae, you did a good job and I am ready sorry to keep you waiting" I reply as I head for the door and open it. As I opened it I thought I was looking at an angel Ji Hoo Sunbae was wearing white sport shoes, white skinny jeans, white shirt with the top 3 buttons opened, and finishing it up with a white coat. "Ga Eul. I guess I did a good job huh. This outfit really suits you" Ji Hoo Sunbae smiled while looking at me. It made me blush a little "Sunbae, you look really nice too. I want to thank you for helping me. I was curious did you really pick these yourself"? "Yeah, sorry since it was a short notice I grabbed the clothes I thought were best. Those I bought for Seo Hyun when I went to go meet her in Paris but..." "Oh sorry Sunbae I didn't mean to upset you".

"Its ok and she mostly wears dresses anyways so it's ok. I didn't know what shoes you wore most so I had the maid put both of them, I knew which ever you would like you would wear, which you seem to have done already. I am glad I didn't have to throw them away they suit you. Keep them, ok"? "Thank you Sunbae" "No problem lets go"? "Araso"! I said actually excited. "Its actually a really nice weather outside today. Not too cold, not too hot, so I don't think you will need a coat" "Ok! Is it ok if I leave my coat here and can we get it on the way back"? "Sure, no problem lets go"?

"Ok" I grab my red purse and walk out with Ji Hoo Sunbae. The heals were the perfect size I was not to short or too tall from Ji Hoo Sunbae I was up to his shoulders. I sat on his motorcycle with him in the front and me behind. I sat carefully adjusting myself so I don't fall off and didn't have to hold onto Ji Hoo Sunbae. I thought that it would seem weird and awkward. We arrived at the Namsan Tower it seemed, as there was an event that was about to occur, there were floats being decorated and banners being hanged up. "Ga Eul would you like look around here? To be honest I don't even know what's going on, but you seem to be happy with what they are arranging" Ji Hoo Sunbae asked me turning around my way.

"If you don't mind Sunbae" "Not at all lets go" Ji Hoo Sunbae parks his bike and we get off. Then I ran over to the stairs and look around with amazement, it only made me smile. Ji Hoo Sunbae followed and as there was stuff around, he would put paint on my nose, or put string and strips on my head making me laugh. Ji Hoo Sunbae really could read my face, knowing how sad I was, he did his best to cheer me up, after all I was Jan Di`s best friend is that why he was helping me? I asked myself, but I didn't ask I kept forgetting, because I was actually enjoying myself. My smiled seemed to randomly appear every minute.

**Yi Jung`s POV **

I managed to arrive right on time. I got to the museum at 1:30 sharp. As I look at the front gate of my museum, I see a girl almost my height, but a little bit shorter and looking at her she was really pretty and beautiful. As the girl spotted me in my car she ran towards me, "Yi Jung Sunbae is that really you"? "Neh it's me are you Su Hyo Jung"? "Neh, I am a big fan, I am so happy that you will actually be giving me a tour"! She said with much excitement. "My pleasure. Your Korean is really good aren't you from America"? I asked right away being surprised how well she spoke Korean. "My parents were born here and they taught me. May I get in"? "Oh ok, and yeah get it". Hyo Jung got in quickly and I smiled at her and drove off. In between our drive Hyo Jung told me to stop the car and pull over. "What`s wrong"? I asked being confused to why she stopped the car. "Sunbae, look, the attractions over there are so beautiful can we go over there and see, please"? "Sure if you like" I replied as I pulled over and I looked at the place she was pointing at, it was really familiar to me, but I had not gone there yet, because this place was were only true lovers come. As we got closer to the place, which interested Hyo Jung, I saw something that made me freeze and it made my heart sink.

**A/N: Where do you think Yi Jung and Hyo Jung pulled over? What do you think made Yi Jung`s heart sink, what did he see? What was Ga Eul looking for? PM me. Whoever gets closer to the right answer I will send them the next chapter I promise. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry this was long but I knew I wouldn't be able to update anytime soon after this so I didn't want to make you guys wait too long so hope you like it XD! Please review ****.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Dont Know Her

There she was laughing and smiling. But that's not what bothered Yi Jung, seeing her smile and laugh made him happy and randomly a smile appeared on his face, but seeing her with his best friend, who was becoming the reason she was happy and smiled, is what made his heart sink. There Ga Eul was enjoying herself not noticing Yi Jung at the bottom of the stairs looking at her. As Ga Eul was having too much fun she didn't notice that she was at the very end of a stair step, she didn't notice and felt herself about to fall, she wasn't able to quickly gain her balance. She closed her eyes, as she knew that she was about to fall down 13 stairs, as she was about to fall she felt herself fall in to something soft and warming. She opened her eyes and saw Yi Jung`s face as he had caught her before she would have fallen down the stairs. God knows where he came from, as he saw Ga Eul open her eyes he gave her his bitter smile, like if nothing had happened. Ga Eul hated that look it only made her mad, quickly changing her nervous face, giving Yi Jung an angry look she gets up and stands on her feet.

"You are big trouble aren't you? Always making mistakes and bothering others to fix it"! Yi Jung told Ga Eul looking at her with a bitter face. "Yah! Who said help me, I would have preferred falling down the stairs and die rather than you save"! Ga Eul yelled back at Yi Jung. Yi Jung was shocked by Ga Eul`s reaction to him. He never thought Ga Eul would ever be able to be this angry, she was a nice easygoing person; Yi Jung was too much in shock to response to her. "Ga Eul are you ok"? Ji Hoo quickly ran over to me as he saw what had happened. "Yah! Ji Hoo what`s wrong with, since when have you taken interest in Ga Eul. I mean I could understand Seo Hyun and Jan Di, but Ga Eul? What does she have? She isn't even cute. Did you hit your head and loose your senses"?

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and then Ji Hoo with a smile. After hearing that from someone she loved Ga Eul felt like crying, but she held in her tears to be strong. Ji Hoo saw the expression on Ga Eul and knew she was hurt so he spoke out to defend her, "Yi Jung, why are you acting like this, that was really mean. Just to be clear I am fine and we are just hanging out. Don't get any stupid ideas in your head. Anyways why are you even here, why is it that wherever Ga Eul is, you suddenly appear? Following her I see" Ji Hoo said with a joking smile looking at Yi Jung, to lighten things up. What Ji Hoo said made Ga Eul happy that he didn't take all of this as something else. "Ahh..." Yi Jung didn't know what to say or how to response to what Ji Hoo just said.

"Yi Jung Sunbae" Hyo Jung. Yi, Jung, Ga Eul, and Ji Hoo all turn around to see a beautiful girl happily smiling and skipping Yi Jung`s way. "Sunbae I was looking everywhere for you. Oh are these your friends Sunbae" Hyo Jung asked as she holds onto Yi Jungs right arm. Ji Hoo and Yi Jung were shocked by Hyo Jung`s bold action. "Neh. Well only this guy is my friend his name is Ji Hoo" "Annyeonghaseyo Ji Hoo Sunbae" Hyo Jung looked at Ji Hoo and bowed and Ji Hoo smiled back. Hyo Jung`s eyes glanced at Ga Eul and froze in curiosity "Yi Jung Sunbae, who is this girl"? She asked really interested in Ga Eul "I don't know her...". Just hearing that from Yi Jung made her feel strange as if her fever had entered her body again and never wanting to leave again. "She seems to be Ji Hoo`s friend"! Yi Jung looked at Ji Hoo who was surprised by what Yi Jung said. Facing back at Hyo Jung, from the corner of his eye Yi Jung glanced at Ga Eul who seemed so sad as if she was a sick patient about to faint.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. So what do you think Ga Eul will do? What do you think will be the outcome of the day? PM me to get the next chapter before I post it. Please review XD!**


	8. Chapter 8: No She Likes Me!

"I am Chu Ga Eul" Ga Eul stepped forward and introduced herself to Hyo Jung. Hyo Yung was taking lots of interest in Ga Eul and then after knowing her name she spoke out "You are so cute, you're just like a sister I always wanted. Is it ok if I call you unnie"? Hyo Jung asked with a smile, "Sure, if that makes you happy" Ga Eul said returning the smile. "So, Yi Jung you didn't answer my question" Ji Hoo asked raising his right eyebrow followed by a smile. "Ahh..." Yi Jung still didn't know how to answer, then he suddenly smiled "Oh I am on a date with this girl, sorry I didn't introduce her this is Hyo Jung. She seemed to be very attracted to the Namsan tower so I brought her over here". Hyo Jung was speechless, she was so happy to know that the guy she liked has already made her his girlfriend she didn't say anything to that thought she just blushed at the moment. Then Yi Jung wraps his right hand around Hyo Jung waist and whispered in her ear "Just play along with me please" Hyo Jung nodded her head and smiled at Yi Jung.

Getting her approval Yi Jung finishes what he wanted to say "To be honest, I used to hate this place, but since it's a special place for lovers I came along with Hyo Jung, we really do love each other. Surprisingly we even have the same last name, I think I found my true soul mate" Yi Jung said playing the noise game with Hyo Jung who played along and blushed. Ga Eul felt herself loose balance, but quickly grabbed the handle; she was lucky that no one saw her loose balance. Ga Eul calmed down and felt all her sadness, all her tears die and she had turned into a strong person after she heard herself say "Ga Eul just stop don't be this way, just for that jerk he got someone else already. Just show him you aren't going to let him bring you down. Show him who really is in charge. "Well hope you guys have a nice day, sorry but me and Ji Hoo Sunbae have to attend some other places. Nice meeting you. Hope you two enjoy your date and now we have to continue ours " Ga Eul with a serious and bold act, grabs Ji Hoo`s hand and their fingers entangled with each other's.

Ji Hoo`s eyes widen, luckily Yi Jung did not see Ji Hoo`s surprise reaction. Then Ga Eul pulls Ji Hoo`s arm and both of them head towards Ji Hoo`s motorcycle. "Ga Eul..." "Sunbae please don't ask anything just drive, please" Ga Eul cut off Ji Hoo and quickly got on his bike, but this time she got on so quickly she didn't realize she had her arms around Ji Hoo`s stomach and her face leaning on his backside. Ga Eul looked at Hyo Jung and waved her hand and smiled. Hyo Jung smiled back and waved, she actually came to like Ga Eul and Ji Hoo together. "Aren't they a cute couple Sunbae"? Hyo Jung said smiling a she saw them leave. "What Ga Eul and Ji Hoo. No that can't be. She likes me, no, no, no"! Yi Jung thought to himself then his legs in control he didn't know where he was and before he could come back to his senses he tripped, and fell down the stairs, then after 13 steps he hit the ground with his back facing the ground and his head hit the ground, his head was bleeding and his vision got blurry. "Yi Jung Sunbae, wake up are you ok" Hyo Jung asked worried as soon as she reached him, but before he knew it he had lost his vision and fainted.

Ji Hoo was still confused on why Ga Eul would say that, they stop by a meadow full of yellow flowers and Ji Hoo parks his bike as he thought this was a good place to get things clear. No one was in sight except for Ga Eul and Ji Hoo as they walked in the middle of the meadow. Ji Hoo broke the silence "Ga Eul should we talk"? "I am sorry Sunbae, I didn't want to go that far, but the words just came out, I just could let... I couldn't see..." Ga Eul kept cutting off as if her mouth did not want to say the next words "couldn't let Yi Jung treat you like that and you couldn`t see him with another girl and just wanted to get out of there, but wanted to show Yi Jung you don't need him" Ji Hoo completed Ga Eul`s words, Ga Eul`s eyes widened as she saw Ji Hoo read her mind so easily "Sunbae. How did you know"? "I could read your mind Ga Eul. I don't know why Yi Jung would act that way, but for my friend I promise you that I will make you happy again no matter what, and I promise to bring that smile back on your face trust me. So for an apology may I consider taking you somewhere if you approve" Ga Eul smiled to what Ji Hoo just said "see my plan is already working, look at that smile"!

Ji Hoo said with a joking smile and giggled to himself. "Sure Sunbae, but I want to do something for you too, for playing along with me and helping me" "What will that be"? Ji Hoo asked being excited "Well I can`t really do much, but I would like to cook for you, I am a really good cook and I will like to thank you by cooking for you is that ok" Ga Eul said as if it was a stupid way to thank such a rich guy and avoiding his face she continues to look at the yellow flowers that were all around them. "Sure, I would love that, the best reward I ever got" Ji Hoo smiled and Ga Eul looked up at him and returned the smile. "So my turn first right lets go"! Ji Hoo grabs Ga Eul`s arm and gently pulls her to his motorcycle.

**A/N: so what did you guys think? Sorry for making you wait, but here it is. Please review and let me know what you thought! XD**

**Answer this question to get the next chapter before I post it, I promise I will send it to who ever is the closest to the right answer:**

**Where do you think Ji Hoo will take Ga Eul? Well they both have fun or will Ga Eul loose interest? **

**What will happen with Yi Jung will he return to normal? Will someone be there to help him while he is injured? Will he get a bad effect like Jun Pyo did when he got hit by the car? **


	9. Chapter 9: Can I Ask You Something?

**Sorry guys this is short but I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review. XD**

After a few minute drive, Ga Eul and Ji Hoo arrive in front of a big art museum. "Ga Eul, sorry but I have to make a quick round at my museum if you don't mind. If you want you could stay out here, it will be quick". Ji Hoo asked turning around and facing Ga Eul who still was holding on to him. Ga Eul let go of Ji Hoo sat up and looked at Ji Hoo and smiled "Its ok Sunbae take your time. Ummm... If you don't mind may I come along and look around"? "Sure, if you would like, I just thought you might find it boring" "Ani, I love art its very amusing and beautiful to look at" Ga Eul replied still facing Ji Hoo who returned the smile and got off his bike after parking it and helped Ga Eul get off offering her his hand, Ga Eul wanted to avoid it, but she didn't want to be mean to someone who had helped her.

No matter how much she tried to avoid her thoughts, all Ji Hoo`s kindness reminded her of Yi Jung and she started thinking about him again. "Ga Eul are you ok," Ji Hoo asked as he saw Ga Eul`s smile turn into a frown as if she was about to cry, "Neh, Sunbae sorry I was lost in thought" "were you thinking about... never mind so since when did you like art. Wait aren't you learning how to do pottery, how did you get interested in that" Ji Hoo tried to change the subject as he knew reminding Ga Eul of Yi Jung would only make her sadder, to change the topic Ji Hoo asked about her interest in pottery, as they both begin walking towards the are museum, but he did not know that he reminded Ga Eul of Yi Jung again, because he was the main reason she wanted to learn pottery.

"Uhhhhh... Oh! Sunbae your museum is so beautiful" Ga Eul now changing the topic is shocked about what she saw. As they entered, Ga Eul was surprised by how many beautiful pieces she saw "Ga Eul, look around I have to go talk to my manager, be back" "Ok, Sunbae take your time" Ga Eul smiled and ran off to look around. Ga Eul looked around and was really amazed by the art she found. As she had viewed all the pieces, she found one similarity in all of them. The pieces were of people smiling and having fun, but in a corner or far away there was kid on the floor his head in his lap, only his eyes visible and tears falling down.

Ga Eul wanted to ask Ji Hoo what part did the kid play in his paintings, but he wasn't in sight Ga Eul just continued looking around knowing that Ji Hoo would probably be busy. Then as Ga Eul walked around she stopped in front of a tall guy wearing a black suit who seemed to be a worker at the museum. "Do you have an admission ticket, ma'am"? He began observing Ga Eul and to him she wasn't a regular at the museum she was someone new. "No Sir, I came here with Ji Hoo Sunbae" "your joking right, master Ji Hoo never brings anyone with him here. What are you real plans? Are you here to steal"?

The tall guy asked changing his tone to severe angry and seriousness. "What? No, I am not here for that kind of stuff, I really did come here with Ji..." Ga Eul was cut off when the tall guy grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the museum. "Hey let go of me" Ga Eul tried to free her arm out of the tall man`s grip, but failed as he was very strong. "Yeah sure. You're a liar. Ji Hoo master doesn't like commoners like you in his museum, now before anything bad happens you have to leave" the tall guy spoke back at Ga Eul, warning her to leave as he was still dragging her out of the museum. "Let her go"! A voice from behind yelled out. "Sunbae" Ga Eul was happy to see Ji Hoo on the other side coming to save her once again. The tall guy let go of Ga Eul`s arm "Master, this girl doesn't have any ticket, she did not pay and yet she got in here. I was just about to get rid..." "How dare you, without my permission, how could you toss out my consumers like that? Would you prefer to be fired"? Ji Hoo`s eyes widen as he spoke out. "No sir, please don't"! The tall guy now begging not to be fired. Ji Hoo stands next to Ga Eul`s side and wraps his arm around her shoulder "This girl is one of my closest friends and I brought her here. All so from now on she is allowed in this museum without paying or anyone questioning her. Do you understand? Last but not least anyone is allowed here from now on for free admission". Ji Hoo looked at the tall guy and his manager who had followed him out.

"But sir we cant risk it, we will loose lots of money and we wouldn't know who comes and goes" Ji Hoo`s manager this time questioned Ji Hoo. "Don`t worry about that we will have auctions to pay that off and we still have the highest quality security here so I doubt that anything will ever happen. So just do as I have told you and obey the new rules I made, Araso"? The tall guy and Ji Hoo`s manager nodded and bowed and Ji Hoo still his arm wrapped around Ga Eul`s shoulder pulls her out of the museum. Ga Eul kept quiet the whole walk out.

"Ga Eul why do you always get yourself and others in trouble, just leave till you still have time. You caused enough trouble for Ji Hoo Sunbae already" Ga Eul thought to her self and just wanted to run away knowing what mess she made Ji Hoo pick up. "Ga Eul aren`t you getting on"? Ji Hoo looked at Ga Eul and smiled. "Sunbae thank you for today, but I think I got you in trouble enough already, I will be going home now" Ga Eul admitted what she thought was right looking down at the ground, too embarrassed to face Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo looked up at Ga Eul and smiled again "What you want to leave already? Then what about my food? You can't leave without cooking for me you promised you will and promise is promise right"? Ji Hoo jokingly spoke out trying to let Ga Eul know he wasn't really upset. After hearing what Ji Hoo said Ga Eul smiled and looked up "Araso, a promise is a promise I wont break mine". "Yay, I will be able to eat the best food ever today. But Ga Eul before we go back home I would like to take you to one last place where I wanted to take you there first, but then I had some work to take care of, I mean if you don't mind" "Ani, Sunbae lets go" Ga Eul and Ji Hoo both get on the bike and ride off. During the drive something kept bothering Ga Eul and she just had to ask "Sunbae can I ask you something"? "Sure" Ji Hoo said listening to what Ga Eul had to say and focusing on the road, which wasn't hard for him, because he had been riding a motorcycle forever now.

**What do you think Ga Eul`s question was? PM me and who over gets it right I will send them the next chapter before I ever get to post it. Promise. (Hint: Ga Eul wanted to ask about this in the art museum as well). **

**All so, why do you think Ji Hoo added the crying kid to his paintings? What is it suppose to mean? XD**

**Sorry guys this was short but I didn't have much time to write more, promise the next one will be longer thxs for reading. XD**


	10. Chapter 10: You Yearn For Happiness

**Hope you guys enjoy! XD thanks for reading love you all 3**

**Ga Eul`s POV**

Today has been the best day ever, for me, I never knew Ji Hoo Sunbae, was so kind I knew he was the quietest of the group, but I didn't know he was this nice. Now I understand why Ji Hoo Sunbae was Jan Di`s first love. I felt bad about how much trouble I had caused him, even though he went against his workers and changed his rules just because of me, he didn't get tiny bit upset. He stayed calm and kind. Ji Hoo Sunbae can always understand everyone and help him or her out. Unlike Yi Jung who only knew how to hurt people and break their hearts Ji Hoo Sunbae, he knew how to cheer someone up and bring a smile on their face. Ji Hoo Sunbae`s smile was dying for; any girl would fall for his smile. No matter how much I stopped myself I just couldn't come to understand why such a smiling and kind guy would add a crying kid to all his paintings I just had to ask "Sunbae can I ask you something"? "Sure" Ji Hoo responded with a smile still focusing on the road and listening to Ga Eul, which wasn't hard for him to do because he had been driving a motorcycle forever now and multitasking wasn`t difficult for him.

**Third person POV (Now I am narrating)**

"As I was looking at your paintings, I saw people having fun and smiling, but there was a boy far away in the corner crying. Why"? Ga Eul gathering her courage finally asked though she thought it was a lame question. Ji Hoo didn't say anything for a while, Ga Eul didn't speak, she feared, she had asked a really dumb question and hit her head with her hand and thought to herself "Pabo"! "That boy was always left out, left alone, no one to care for him or love him; he wanted a family, someone to love. He wanted happiness. But, not everyone gets what they want" Ji Hoo finally spoke out, but his voice had turned from someone sweet and calm to someone who was so angry, that he would either burst or tears would fall from her eyes.

Ga Eul was still confused to what he meant, but she did not ask any further questions, because one she felt Ji Hoo had gotten angry by her question and she didn't want him to get more angry then she already had gotten him, and two the words he said "you don't always get what you want" reminded her of never having a chance with Yi Jung. "Probably I will never be with Yi Jung Sunbae, he is probably not even meant for me. If people don't get what they want then, why do I keep running after Yi Jung Sunbae? Ga Eul just stop it, It will only hurt you more"! Ga Eul was lost in thought and she snapped out when she heard Ji Hoo`s voice, "Let's go" Ga Eul didn't notice them stop in front of a big theater house. She gets off Ji Hoo`s bike and they both walk towards the entrance.

"It`s quite amazing you actually saw the little boy. No one except me, know that he is in my paintings. I remember, I brought Jan Di there once, but she didn't notice it either". Ji Hoo returning into his soft, calming voice. Ga Eul looked up at Ji Hoo who also turned his head to look at Ga Eul who was smiling at him. "Your paintings are like an open book just like you that's why I could see the kid" "like me"? Ji Hoo confused, spoke out. "Your paintings no matter how much you tried to hide the kid, he was just different from all those people smiling and having fun. The kid got me more interested, then the main part of the paintings. You're easy to read as well, even though you try to stay happy, smiling, and brave, there is still a little kid inside of you that cries, and yearns for happiness. Isn't that right Sunbae"? Ji Hoo stopped his footsteps and turned back at Ga Eul, Ji Hoo begins to stare at Ga Eul with shock and then thought of something looking down at the floor then quickly looking up and smiled "You sure do know how to read people". Ga Eul smiled back at Ji Hoo and continued walking along with him to theater. Ga Eul wanted to know what made Ji Hoo so sad, but thought it wasn't her business to ask.

As they both enter the theater Ga Eul`s eyes widen to what she saw, there were people sitting around in the middle of the stage. "Sit here Ga Eul" Ji Hoo guided Ga Eul to the front row seat. No one else in the audience was around it was empty, only the chorus members who were playing, Ji Hoo and Ga Eul were in the whole theater. Ga Eul sat down where Ji Hoo had told her to "Ji Hoo Sunbae aren't you going to sit" "Well not exactly" Ji Hoo smiled at Ga Eul and headed up to the stage. Ji Hoo got on the stage and stood right in front of the chorus, he picked up a stick and guided each player, when to play. The song he had them play was so soothing and calm. It made me cheer up and get my mind off of things, the song lasted 1 hour, even though it was a long song Ga Eul enjoyed every beat of it she had wished it was longer she fell in love with the music that she heard. Then after finishing up the song Ji Hoo turned to face Ga Eul and called out "Ga Eul want to try"? "Ani, Sunbae, no I don't know what to do". Ga Eul nervously responded.

Ji Hoo smiled as he turned to look at Ga Eul and quickly came down the stairs and went towards Ga Eul "Come on, don't be nervous its easy" "Sunbae no..." Ji Hoo grabbed Ga Eul`s arm and pulled her to the stage. Before Ga Eul could say anything she was on the stage in front of the chorus members that were playing. Ji Hoo put the white conductor stick in Ga Eul`s right hand, Ga Eul had no idea what to do she just stood there, then Ji Hoo picked up Ga Eul`s right hand with the stick still in her hand and guides her to tell who to play. After a few minutes of guiding Ga Eul knew what to do. Ga Eul figured out that there was a pattern. Ji Hoo let go of her hand and watched her play, which she caught on really quick. Ji Hoo at times when Ga Eul messed up gave signals to the chorus on who to play, while standing behind Ga Eul so she doesn't think he is doing anything. After Ga Eul put her hand down by her side, all the chorus members had stood up and clapped. Ga Eul bowed to chorus whom where clapping and smiling at her. Then she heard clapping from behind she looks back and sees Ji Hoo smiling and clapping for her "see I told you it was easy. Maybe someday I should have you come here and play for me what do you"? Ji Hoo asked jokingly. "Sure, Sunbae whenever you want" Ga Eul smiled back and they both bow to the chorus members as they left the theater.

"Your mood seems so much better. I knew this place would cheer you up. It always makes me happy" Ji Hoo responded to the happy look Ga Eul had. Then after all chorus members left Ji Hoo followed them out with Ga Eul. They both head towards Ji Hoo`s bike, it was nighttime the stars could clearly be seen. Ga Eul suddenly stopped her footsteps "Ji Hoo Sunbae look a falling star, lets make a wish" "Ga Eul you actually believe in that" Ji Hoo asked as he looked at the amazed Ga Eul looking up at the stars. "Of course I do come on Sunbae, try it and watch your wish will definitely come true" Ga Eul pulled Ji Hoo gently by her left side and faced him to look up at the sky and she put her left hand over Ji Hoo`s eyes and her right hand over hers "make a wish Sunbae" Ga Eul whispered. Even though Ji Hoo didn't believe in stuff like this he gave it a shot and made a wish. Then after a few minutes Ga Eul put down her hands and both open their eyes. Ji Hoo turns to face Ga Eul "so what did Ga Eul wish for" Ji Hoo asked curiously looking at Ga Eul "your not suppose to tell Sunbae then it won`t come true". Ji Hoo smiled and Ga Eul returned the smile. "Lets go I `m starving" Ji Hoo spoke out rubbing his stomach. "Ok, ok Mr. Hungary, lets go home. And Sunbae thank you very much" Ga Eul smiled at Ji Hoo and got on his bike and Ji Hoo gets on and they both drive off. After a few minute drive they arrive at Ji Hoo`s house, Ji Hoo was giggly to himself to how well the day went, they both left a bit sad and worried and came back happy, smiling and giggling.

**Sorry guys this was short I was really busy so at least I have this. XD You guys wanted Ji Hoo and Ga Eul to have a nice day together so here it is hope you like it. Please review. Promise the next one will be more interesting and I will write again soon. **

**Question for the next chapter PM who ever gets the closest answer will get the next chapter first promise:**

**What do you think Ga Eul wished for? What do you think Ji Hoo wished for, he is a rich guy what could he possibly still want?**


	11. Chapter 11: I Lost My Appetite

**Hope you guys enjoy reading this. Please review.**

Ji Hoo and Ga Eul step inside the house, as they turn on the light they see a figure standing in the middle of the living room, the figure turned around and it was someone in their 80s, he smiled and spoke out as he faced Ji Hoo "Grandson" the stranger spoke out "WHY? WHY ARE YOU HERE"! Ji Hoo spoke out aggressively, becoming much angry then he ever had been. "What, can`t grandpa come see his grandson, I missed you so much" Ji Hoo`s Grandpa spoke out, tears now falling from his eyes. Ga Eul just stood there she was confused on what's going on. "Leave! Now before I forget you are my grandpa and kick you out" Ji Hoo`s eyes widened as if, about to burst. Ji Hoo`s grandpa takes off his glasses and wipes his tears as he heads out and doesn't say another word.

"Sir..." Ga Eul try to call out to Ji Hoo`s grandpa she felt bad for him, but Ji Hoo grabbed her hand and shook his head telling her to not say anything. Ji Hoo went towards the couch and sat down his face in his hands. After a few seconds Ji Hoo lifts up his head and sees Ga Eul standing there worried and confused. Ga Eul wanted to go and cheer him up, but she didn't know if that was the right thing to do at the moment. "Ga Eul, sorry you had to see all that drama" "Its ok Sunbae..." Ga Eul smiled at Ji Hoo, but didn't get one back from him. Ji Hoo looked to side and then looked to face Ga Eul "Just be ready and I will drop you home, ok? I just want to freshen up a little".

"What about dinner, Sunbae"? "Don't worry about it, I lost my appetite". Ji Hoo got up grabbed a towel from his room and headed to the bathroom. Ga Eul still just stood there confused on why Ji Hoo changed his mind. Even when Ji Hoo got in the shower he felt like punching everything, seeing his grandpa just made his blood boil. After a few minutes shower, Ji Hoo steps out of the bathroom and heads in his room, his eyes widened in surprise to what he saw on the bed. His white pajamas with light lines and slippers. Not only that after he had gotten dressed he heads to his dresser and sees the comb and face cream and perfume set up already for him. Ji Hoo looked and observed what he saw and smiled to himself. After combing his hair, he slowly steps out of his room and runs over to the kitchen, following an amazing scent. As Ji Hoo runs to the kitchen his footsteps pause in front of the dinning table, and views food neatly put in the middle of the dinning table. "Everything looks so good," Ji Hoo thought to himself as he observed the food, he walked towards the kitchen and peeked in.

He saw Ga Eul cooking; she had an apron on that she probably found from the drawer and she seemed so calm as if cooking for her was nothing. Ji Hoo`s smile grew as he saw Ga Eul cook even though he had told her that he didn't want anything, she still prepared so much for him. Ji Hoo`s stomach, after seeing all the food, grumbled in hunger "not hungry are you" Ga Eul turned around to face Ji Hoo and smiled. "Ga Eul thank you, but you didn't have to do all this" "Its ok Sunbae I like to do this. All so I thought now it was my turn to cheer you up". Ga Eul picked up a big pot from the stove, and poured what was in the pot into a bowl and headed towards the table and placed it with the rest.

Ga Eul took her mittens off and clapped for her self "So what do you think Sunbae" Ga Eul turned around to face Ji Hoo who was still near the kitchen. Ji Hoo walked towards the table and put out his hand, telling Ga Eul to sit first. "No Sunbae its ok I made this for you. You eat" Ji Hoo smiled and pulled out the chair a little bit and grabbed Ga Eul`s arm and sat her down, before sitting down Ji Hoo took the apron off of Ga Eul`s neck and put it on the side and sat down to eat. After a while of silence, Ga Eul the whole time just took tiny bites of her food she focused on what Ji Hoo`s reaction was to her food. Ji Hoo ate everything, even though he was more than full he continued eating, he just couldn't stop, the food was beyond delicious, to what he ever ate! "Ga Eul this is amazing really, you should cook for me next time" Ji Hoo still eating spoke out jokingly.

Ga Eul heard what she wanted to and finishes her food. After everything was done, nothing left over Ga Eul gets up and grabs the dishes from the table and takes them into the kitchen "Ga Eul what are you doing"? Ji Hoo looked at Ga Eul with a confusing look. "I am going to wash the dishes, Sunbae" "all those dishes, there are so many, its ok I will have the maid come in the morning and do them". "No, Sunbae I made this mess, I should be the one cleaning it up" Ga Eul responded as she continued picking up the dishes. "Would you like some help"? Ji Hoo spoke out even he knew that there were too many dishes for one person to handle. "No its ok..." Ga Eul spoke but Ji Hoo cut her off before she could finish "No I want to help, I made you make this mess so I should help too. You're just going to have to teach me". Ga Eul smiled and they both pick up the dishes from the table and took them to the kitchen. After all the dishes were placed in the sink, Ga Eul, looking around, but not being able to find them, finally asked "Sunbae where do you keep the gloves"? "Gloves? Which ones? What why do you need gloves? Its not even cold". "Not those kind of gloves Sunbae".

Ga Eul explained herself, but Ji Hoo still had no clue what she was saying. Then Ga Eul looked for them herself then after a few minutes of searching she found them in the bottom drawer of the far corner counter. There was one pair of yellow rubber gloves opened as if used before and another pair still in the bag hardly touched "here Sunbae, you wouldn't want to get your hands dirty" Ga Eul handed Ji Hoo the pair of gloves that were in the bag. After they both got their gloves on, Ga Eul shows Ji Hoo how to wash dishes. Ji Hoo caught on quickly and then as Ga Eul instructed continued washing dishes without any help. "No wonder I never do this, its so boring" Ji Hoo spoke out while washing dishes and not a bit happy about it.

Then without notice Ji Hoo felt water splash on his face. Ga Eul had grabbed the sprinkler that was attached with the sink and sprayed water on Ji Hoo. "Hey..." "Boring huh, Sunbae" Ga Eul smiled at Ji Hoo and continued spraying water. Ji Hoo grabs some bubbly water that formed from putting dish soap and water together and put some on Ga Eul`s head "Hey… Sunbae stop" Ga Eul laughed as Ji Hoo continued to put soap on Ga Eul`s head and her hair "what I am just making your hair smell nice". Both of them smiled and giggled, they were having so much fun, then before they knew it soap and water had spread out on the floor "Sunbae, look how much mess you made, now we have to clean this up too" Ga Eul Frowned and looked up at Ji Hoo "hey you started it I just made it more fun" Ji Hoo looked at Ga Eul and smiled trying to defend himself.

"I will get a mop" as Ga Eul was about to go to the closet and get a mop; the floor had become so slippery, that when she took one step she slipped. Ga Eul closed her eyes, knowing that soon she would hit her head on the hard floor, but instead she felt something soft under her head, she slowly opens her eyes and sees that Ji Hoo had caught her before she fell.

Their faces were so close to each others that Ga Eul could feel Ji Hoo breathe softly, on her face, even though he tried his best not to breathe on her face. Then Ga Eul quickly got out of his grip and stood up "sorry Sunbae". Ga Eul was very embarrassed, she carefully reaches the closet and takes the mop and begins mopping the floor. Ji Hoo smiled to the reaction Ga Eul had, after what just happened, Ji Hoo grabs a mop too and speaks out "Ga Eul let`s see who can mop up the floor the quickest" "Sunbae, that will make the floor more messy"

"Ga Eul your so boring" Ji Hoo said smirking at Ga Eul and continuing mopping which he did not know how to do at all, but pretended that he did. "I am not boring"! Ga Eul screamed and defended herself. Ga Eul began mopping, then like a bullet Ga Eul mopped the floor before Ji Hoo could even blink. For one second Ji Hoo just standing there, blinks and as soon as he opens his eyes again he views a floor so neat and clean.

He couldn't believe that Ga Eul managed to clean so fast, Ga Eul walked towards Ji Hoo with a big smile "See Sunbae I can be fun and I beat you"! Ga Eul was so proud of the accomplishment she just made; Ji Hoo looked at her and smiled back "So you can be fun, but I am the real winner" "How"? Ga Eul now confused tilted her head to the side and asked. "I didn't have to move a muscle and my floor is clean" Ji Hoo said as he smiled at Ga Eul and turned to put the mop away. "Sunbae..."! Ga Eul screamed, then paused and smiled. "Thank you Ga Eul, for the food, it was really good and I feel much better. So the dishes are done and the floor is clean. Let me get you some coffee my treat and then I will drop you home". "Ok"! Ga Eul quickly ran over to couch in the living room and waited for Ji Hoo to come out with the coffee, then as Ga Eul was observing around she say something that just made here eyes widen in surprise.

"Coma? Coma? Yi Jung is in a coma"? Jun Pyo screamed out his lungs after hearing the horrible news from the doctor.

**What did Ga Eul see? How will Ga Eul react after she finds out about Yi Jung? Will Ji Hoo take advantage of Yi Jung in coma?**

**Let me know what you think PM me and I will send you the next chapter before I post it. Hope you like it. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12: What Should I do?

**Sorry guys I just moved so I was busy packing and unpacking. Please forgive me :(! Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review! **

Seo Hyun and Seo Hyun everywhere, as Ga Eul was observing Ji Hoo`s house, all she saw was pictures of Seo Hyun or stuff related to her. "Ji Hoo Sunbae really did love Seo Hyun Unnie" Ga Eul said as she had already gotten up and looked around. As she was observing Ji Hoo`s living room she saw a bag that said "_Ji Hoo 3 Seo Hyun_" with a heart around it, as she saw the figure of the bag, she figured out that it must be Ji Hoo`s violin case. She slowly bends down to open it then she suddenly heard footsteps and jumped up and turned around. She saw Ji Hoo standing behind her with a tray that had two cups of coffee.

"Ga Eul I think its more polite if you ask before you touch people's stuff" Ji Hoo explained to Ga Eul, not that he really minded her touching his stuff, but thought she should at least asked first. "Sorry Sunbae I was just curious"

"Its ok, I need to get rid of all this stuff anyways. Come on lets sit and drink this delicious coffee I made". Ji Ho jokingly smiled and giggled to himself as he sat on the couch and guided Ga Eul to sit there with him as well. Ga Eul didn't react to his joke she stopped in confusion when he said he was going to get rid of all the stuff that was related to Seo Hyun. Ga Eul couldn't sit easy with that sentence; she rushed and sat down besides Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo handed Ga Eul a cup of coffee and drank his, he looked to the side as saw that Ga Eul did not drink her coffee "Ga Eul, is the coffee bad"?

Ji Hoo quickly asked, he thought that she didn't like it. "Sunbae, why do you want to get rid of the stuff, about Seo Hyun Unnie"? Ga Eul quickly spoke out. Ji Hoo smiled to her question "Because she can never be mine so why keep all the memories and be in pain right. All so, not everyone gets their first love like Jun Pyo, right"?

After hearing the last sentence that had just come out of his mouth, Ga Eul slowly moves her head away from Ji Hoo and drinks her coffee as if trying to get her mind off of something "So not everyone gets their first true love"? Ga Eul thought to herself "then does that mean I have no chance with Yi Jung Sunbae"? "Ga Eul you ok"? Ji Hoo spoke out as he saw her cute smile turn into a frown. "Sunbae? So are you giving up"? Ga Eul finally freeing her face from the cup of coffee asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I guess nothing can be done" Ji Hoo looked around as if he really didn't want to talk on the topic anymore. "You can, you could do anything you want Sunbae" "What do you mean"? "They say if you try your best till the very end you could do or get what you want or even if you don't get what you wanted at least you won`t have regrets of letting your first love go without trying. If you try your very best till the very end to get the person you love and if you are made for each other no force can ever separate them". Ga Eul explained what she believed in. "You really believe in that"? Ji Hoo asked still staring at Ga Eul and focusing on what she was saying.

"Of course I do Sunbae. This coffee for example, when you put in the coffee beans in water or the packet, you don't just stir it once and your coffee is ready you have to stir a couple of times to get the coffee beans mixed with the water completely. Right? So why are you just trying once and giving up, you have to try again and again to get or reach what you want, if you give up already then what's the point, if you won`t even try to get what you wanted for so long"? Ga Eul turned to look at Ji Hoo, who was more than surprised to what she just said, she smiled and turned back to center herself and finished her coffee and sat it on the tray that was placed on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Ga Eul stands up from the couch picks up her cup and takes it to the kitchen, washes it and puts it in the dish stand. Then she walks back out to the living room where now Ji Hoo was lost in thought, his elbows on his knees and his hands together with his chin resting on his hands.

He wasn't blinking either he was really lost in thought. Ga Eul walks up to Ji Hoo and places her index finger and thumb together in front of his face and snaps her fingers. Ji Hoo snaps out of his thought "Sunbae lets go its getting late now and I don't want to bother you more" "Oh ok Ga Eul lets go" Ji Hoo gets up from the couch and smiles as he looks at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul runs to the room, she had left her coat in. Ji Hoo smiled as he watched Ga Eul walk around her house even though she wasn`t someone special or rich watching her smile made his smile appear. Then Ga Eul grabs her coat and heads back to the living room. Then they both head out and get in Ji Hoo`s black car, it was too late and he didn't want to drive so he called his driver to drop Ga Eul off.

Ji Hoo didn't have to come along, but he chose to, he wanted to make sure Ga Eul got home safely. During the drive Ji Hoo was lost in thought again that he didn't really notice that Ga Eul had already fallen asleep as her head falls and her neck bends her head jumps back up.

"That seems uncomfortable" Ji Hoo said to himself and moved closer to Ga Eul and placed her head on his right shoulder. "Excuse me, can you please turn back to my house" Ji Hoo spoke out as he knew Ga Eul`s house was far and she had already fallen asleep and she would just be more uncomfortable. "Sure Master no problem" the driver smiled back at Ji Hoo and turned the car around. As the car stopped in front of Ji Hoo`s house he had told the driver to go home.

Ji Hoo gets out of the car and goes to the left side of the car where Ga Eul was sitting and carefully takes her and picks her up in a bridal style. He carefully takes her to the room she was in before when he brought her and lays her down, puts a blanket on her and heads near the door to turn off the lights. As Ji Hoo was about to turn the light off he took a quick glance at Ga Eul and smiled "sleep well Ga Eul we have a lot of work to do soon" Ji Hoo turns off the light, closes the door and heads to his room. He was already in pajamas so he jumps on his bed as soon he enters his room. As Ji Hoo centered him on the bed his eyes paused at the right side lamp table next to his bed and finds his phone lying there.

He grabs his phone and turns it on. He gets up in shock of how many calls and messages he had received. {120 calls. 100 from Jun Pyo and 20 from Woo Bin} Woo Bin would call less knowing that if the person doesn't pick up to give it a rest, but Jun Pyo doesn't care about anyone so he would be the one with the most calls. Ji Hoo was about to call to ask what happen, but he paused as he saw he had many messages they all said one thing that gave even a bigger shock to Ji Hoo: _"Yah Ji Hoo where are you pick up the phone, Yi Jung fell down the stairs and is now in a coma we all are in the hospital come quickly". -Jun Pyo._

After reading the messages Ji Hoo quickly called Jun Pyo:

"Yah! Ji Hoo where are you, we called you so many times". Jun Pyo after one ring picked up the phone, and right after answering began screaming.

"I was at a meeting what happen"? Ji Hoo lied because he knew telling the truth would not help at the moment.

"Yi Jung fell down the Namsan Stairs and now is in a coma. We are still here come hurry and on your way can you bring Ga Eul too, if you know where she is. Woo Bin went to her house, but she wasn't there. Jan Di is here too and I know Ga Eul would want to see Yi Jung".

"Sure, I will try to find her". Ji Hoo lied again, because he needed time to think if taking Ga Eul with him to the hospital was a good idea.

"Ok, Hurry up"! Jun Pyo screamed his lungs out and hung up.

Ji Hoo throws his phone on his bed and runs to Ga Eul`s room, as he quickly got to her room, he was about to rush in, but before he could enter his footsteps paused in front of the door. As he was standing in front of the door of her room many thoughts came to his mind "Ga Eul was so happy today and seeing her happy made me smile too. Because of Yi Jung she cried I don't know if I could see her cry anymore she deserves to smile not have tears come down her eyes. Should I bring her with me or not let her find out"? Questions ran through his mind and he was completely confused on what to do at the moment.

_To get the next chapter first PM me you answer and I know I wont be able to post any time soon, but I promise if you get this question right I will forsure send you the next chapter. _

_Question:_

_What do you think Ji Hoo meant by "Sleep well Ga Eul we have lots of work to do soon"?_

_What will Ji Hoo decide to do? Will he take Ga Eul with him? Or will he not let Ga Eul find out?_

_Hope you like this chapter, I will try my best to write the next one soon. Please review! Thanks for reading XD! _


	13. Chapter 13: Its Yi Jung, Right?

**Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry this is short, but I haven't thought about how to put the next chapter together yet. But hope you guys still like it. XD**

"Ga Eul! Ga Eul! Wake up please"! Ji Hoo had decided to wake up Ga Eul as he had come to think that if he had not taken Ga Eul with him he would only regret it more. "Sunbae, what`s wrong? What are you doing here"? Ga Eul asked, still trying to wake herself up, while rubbing her eyes. "Come on we have to go"! Ji Hoo yelled back worrying about Yi Jung. "But where...?" Ga Eul was cut off, as she was about to get up, Ji Hoo grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front door "hurry up and wear your shoes and come out I will explain everything on our way to the hospital" with that Ji Hoo went outside and started his motorcycle. Ga Eul was more than confused now since he had told her that they were going to the hospital, she was in deep thought, "Why are they going to the hospital...? Wait did something happen to Yi Jung" Ga Eul couldn't come to a conclusion to what was going on or why does she feel as if something had happened to Yi Jung. She put her shoes on and grabbed her coat, and headed outside, as she quickly could. She didn't know why, but as she got on the motorcycle all that came to her head was that something had happened to Yi Jung, it made her shiver, she said to herself that nothing must have happened to him, but her heart wasn't willing to work with her it kept beating so fast thinking that something could have happened to Yi Jung. "Ga Eul, sorry I woke you up so late, it was because, because..." "Yi Jung Sunbae is in the hospital right, Sunbae"? Ji Hoo was shocked. How did Ga Eul know, his eyes widened. Ji Hoo was so shocked that he stepped on the brakes so hard that before coming to a complete stop his motorcycle made a very loud _screeeeeeeeeeeh_ sound. As his motorcycle came to a stop he quickly looked back at Ga Eul and gave her a questionable shocked face, asking her, how did she know that it was related to Yi Jung? Ga Eul knew the question Ji Hoo was asking, but before she could answer they heard loud beeps around them, they had stopped right in the middle of the road. "Sunbae lets go, I will answer your question later" Ji Hoo did as she said, because there were to many people around them, for them to just stay where they are and talk. They ride off and stop in front of the Beak Seung hospital.

**Sorry for the delay I have been busy with school but I promise I will update soon XD. Hope you like it XD**


	14. Chapter 14: My Heart Told Me

Both seemed to worry and ran in as soon as they could, after a few steps they see Jun Pyo and Woo Bin phasing back and forth, and by the side Jan Di was siting there on the bench worried as well. Even though Jan Di wasn't all happy with Yi Jung and him hurting Ga Eul, but he was still someone who protected her, how could she not be worried? Ga Eul ran over to Jan Di, as soon as Jan Di saw Ga Eul she gives Ga Eul a hug. "Jan Di what happened" Ga Eul asked with a worried face so worried that it seemed as Ga Eul was about to cry.

"Yi Jung fell off the stairs and now he is in a coma. Ga Eul pull yourself together, you know I can`t see you cry" Jan Di tried to calm Ga Eul down, but as soon as Jan Di had told her what happen to Yi Jung, Ga Eul burst in tears that could not be stopped, she began to act crazy as if something inside her pained so much, to be more precise, it wasn't something that hurt, it was her heart that aced to know that the person she loves is in so much pain. Seeing Ga Eul act in that much pain, made Jan Di want to go punch Yi Jung for making her best friend cry.

Jan Di some how was able to calm Ga Eul down and they both sit down on the bench and Ga Eul puts her head into Jan Di`s arms, tears running down Ga Eul cheeks. "Its ok, it will be all ok" Jan Di softly pats Ga Eul`s head. After a few minutes of waiting still no notice from the doctor on what will happen next.

"Well since we are waiting, how about some coffee" Ji Hoo spoke out, he knew it wasn't a good time, but he knew everyone was tensed and tiered so he suggested something that would make them feel relaxed at least for awhile. "No thanks bro, I don`t want any" Woo Bin replied first everyone would understand why he didn`t want coffee, one his best friend is in the hospital and he wasn`t in the mood and two he wasn`t a coffee drinking guy.

"I will take one" "Me too and one for Ga Eul" Both Jun Pyo and Jan Di spoke out, with Jun Pyo first replying followed by Jan Di. "Ok I will go get your coffees? Ga Eul can you come along and help me"? Ji Hoo`s eyes shifted to Ga Eul and raised his eyebrows and Ga Eul knew he had something to say so without answering or thinking of what to say Ga Eul gets up from the bench and follows Ji Hoo to the mini cafeteria that was available in the hospital. Both Jun Pyo and Jan Di were surprised to what just happened, but Woo Bin was the one most interested in what was going on between Ji Hoo and Ga Eul? It was quite a long walk; enough to have them get their questions answered. Silence was filled around them as they walked, then Ji Hoo surprised and curious finally asked to the sobbing Ga Eul "Ga Eul how did you know Yi Jung was the one hurt "? Ji Hoo glanced at Ga Eul, but she did not glance back. She seemed to take what happen quite seriously.

"I... No my heart told me, when you said that we have to go to the hospital my heart ached and something inside told me that it was about Yi Jung. I know it sounds stupid, but that's how I felt at that moment, as if something had happened to him and my heart began to beat fast and I don't know what happened to me" Ga Eul spoke and explained her self in one full breathe. "Wow, you must really like Yi Jung huh? I only wish my idiot friend would understand what he is letting go, you deserve to be with him, you two look like a cute couple" Ji Hoo said with a smile as they reached the cafeteria and ordered 4 cups of coffee. Ga Eul was surprised to what Ji Hoo said she continued to follow Ji Hoo both were silent on the way back. As they reached back to the group "Yah does it take that long to get coffee" the impatient Jun Pyo yelled out. "Next time you get it yourself" Ji Hoo giggled and responded to Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo handed Jun Pyo his coffee and then drank the other cup of coffee. Ga Eul handed one cup to Jan Di and continued to drink the other. Ga Eul didn`t focus on anything, all she did was, kept peeking up at Yi Jung`s room door.

After 5 minutes the doctor walked up to the group "Well I have good news and bad news. Good news Yi Jung has a chance of recovering and waking up, but the bad news is..."

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it`s short again, but I have been bit busy. Tomorrow and on the weekend I will be free so hopefully I will be able to write longer. Please review. (Please do comment letting me know what you thought please do, because your thoughts inspire me, on how to write better or what to write next ****). **

**(Guys please for the answers, message me them, because then if you comment and give me the answer then others copy and then I have too many people to give the next chapter to, so please message me your answers)**

**Question for the next chapter:**

**What is the bad news? – Think about it (hint: it will deal with something that Ga Eul will instantly get involved with)**

**Why do you think Woo Bin is interested in knowing what's going on with Ga Eul and Ji Hoo? What will he do to find out? (Hint: which methods will he use the easy talk or the underground don method)-If you say the don method please tell me in a bit detail to what kind of don method will he use thanks. **


	15. Chapter 15: She Is Yi Jungs Official GF

**Hope you guys like this chapter. :) leave me your reviews if you want. XD**

The group looked at each other with a serious worried face to what the bad news could be. But Ga Eul did not look at anyone else only the doctor, being nervous about what the bad news was. "The bad news is that if Mr. Yi Jung is not taken care of well enough he could loose his memory completely and I believe he won`t even remember who he is and he could gain much pain in his head, if he isn't careful when he screams or yells out or is tensed and puts too much pressure on his brain. His brain is still weak. It will take time for his brain to recover completely" the doctor finally spoke out and explained briefly to what the situation was, every one gave out a big sigh to what they heard, they were nervous to what the outcome would be.

"Well that's your job, you better take care of him well doctor or I will have you fired" Jun Pyo threatened the doctor, then Jan Di, wakes up by Jun Pyo and elbows Jun Pyo in the stomach "Ahh! What was that for"? Jun Pyo asked with pain in the right side of his stomach. "Don't be so rude, better watch that attitude of yours or else" Jan Di whispers in Jun Pyo`s ears and raises her eyebrows "Araso" Jun Pyo agreed to what Jan Di said, no matter what, he knew Jan Di didn't like rude guys so he did as she says, he is afraid of loosing her.

"Will you two quite fighting let the doctor finish, he seems to still have something to say" Ji Hoo spoke out respecting the doctor, but annoyed by Jun Pyo and Jan Di`s fights. Woo Bin and Ga Eul didn`t give as much attention to the fight, they were too worried about Yi Jung. "Thank you Mr. Ji Hoo, I know it is our job Mr. Jun Pyo, and we will do our job properly, but we need one of his family member to stay with him here and take personal care of him everyday. We would do that, but Mr. Yi Jung`s files suggests that he needs to be taken care by one of his family members for his personal needs or everyday needs if anything happens to Yi Jung, Mr. Yi Jung signed that paper himself. I have to do as he wishes" the doctor briefly explained the situation that was going on.

"Well I think I..." "I will do it" Ji Hoo was about to suggest himself to take care of his friend, but Ga Eul beat him to it she quickly spoke out as if she didn`t even think about it. Ga Eul didn`t even know herself to why she said it so quickly, to her it was something inside that made her answer without her even thinking about it. "That is really sweet of you, but you need to be his family member, what way are you related to him"? The doctor asked to clarify that Ga Eul was a family member of Yi Jung.

Ga Eul did not know what to say she wasn`t related to him at all and now, not even in a friend relation. "This is Yi Jung`s official girlfriend" Ji Hoo had spoken out this time as he put his elbow on Ga Eul`s shoulder and smiled at the doctor. "Oh ok, I think I can accept that" the doctor smiled knowing that Ga Eul was Yi Jung girlfriend, to the doctor it was cute and sweet that a girlfriend was willing to take care of here boyfriend even when most girls don't do that. "Well I am ok with that, but you will need to get some papers signed by one of Mr. Yi Jung`s parents. Ok, I will get the paperwork ready. I will be back in minute".

The doctor leaves off and heads to his office and goes in. As soon as the doctor entered his office everyone turn their head and looked at Ji Hoo, Ji Hoo looks at the others with a confused face and smiled. "Ji Hoo why did you say Ga Eul was his girlfriend"? Jun Pyo was the first who asked the question that they all had, Ji Hoo glanced at Ga Eul and smiled then stared back a Jun Pyo "Well, many reasons one I know you Jun Pyo you will never volunteer, you hate hospitals. Woo Bin could have done it, but for what he does you never know when he has to leave and we needed someone who can come anytime and knows how to care for others. Me well I have a new exhibit for my art museum coming up soon, so I am going to be busy. Lastly after what your mother had done with Jan Di she has to take multiple jobs so I know she wouldn't be able too or wants to (Ji Hoo looks at Jan Di and smiles and Jan Di smiles back and winks at Ji Hoo), so Ga Eul is the only one available and she volunteered, I mean we should make good use of her too right"?

Ji Hoo winks at Ga Eul which makes Ga Eul smile to Ji Hoo`s joke. Jun Pyo went silent he knew what Ji Hoo said was partially correct. "But whose signature are you going to get, you need Yi Jung`s parents signatures. You know Yi Jung`s parents..."

Woo Bin was trying to make things clear to him as he knew what kind of people Yi Jung`s parents were, as he was about to say something Woo Bin gets cut off by the doctor who returned back to the group with 4 or 5 papers in his hands stapled together. The doctor headed towards Ga Eul and handed her the papers. "Ok, then here are your papers, please get them signed and returned as soon as you can".

**Well that's what I could come up with. Hope you like it. I promise I will update soon hopefully tomorrow. Thanks for reading please leave me reviews. XD**

**Questions for the next chapter messaged to you, get it before I even post it. Won`t that be special XD. :**

"**You know Yi Jung's parents..." –What do you think Woo Bin was going to say? What kind of parents do you think they are?**

**Whose signature will Ga Eul be able to get? How do you think Ga Eul feels or how should she feel knowing what Ji Hoo just called her, Yi Jung`s girlfriend? (Should she be happy or upset? Why? You don't have to get too detailed with your why answer just tell me in short terms if you want?)**


	16. Chapter 16: I Have A Job For You

**Hope you guys like this chapter XD! Please review.**

Even though the stack of papers only contained 4 or 5 papers, as Ga Eul was handed the papers, they felt entirely heavy, knowing that now Yi Jung`s life was in her hands. The doctor had left the group with a smile and headed back to his office. Ji Hoo glanced at the confused and nervous Ga Eul, "You got the opportunity to keep fighting for him Ga Eul! Don't loose your chance". Ji Hoo thought to himself and gave out a small smile. It took long enough for Ga Eul to clam down, because when she glanced up, she saw everyone`s eyes glued on her. Everyone else was as shocked as Ga Eul, to what will happen.

"Ga Eul what will you do now? You don't even know who to go to for the signatures and don't you have to work also, how will you get everything done"? Jan Di sat back down besides Ga Eul on the side bench and questioned Ga Eul, Jan Di worried about her best friend. "Don't worry Jan Di, I will work it out. I have dragged myself into this and I will make things work. But your right how will I get the signatures and from whom..." "I will get it for you" Ga Eul answered Jan Di`s questions, but she was confused herself about how to get the signatures.

As Ga Eul was still in thought, Woo Bin`s agreement to getting the signatures snapped her out of her thoughts. "Don't worry, Ga Eul leave it to me" Woo Bin spoke out "Are you sure, what will you say, they don't even know me. Will they trust me"? Ga Eul questioned right after, Woo Bin`s reply "I will fake it, don't worry I got my ways" Woo Bin smiled and winked at Ga Eul and took the papers out of her hands. Woo bin was about to head out when a voice stopped his footsteps "No Sunbae, I don't want to bother you for it, I got myself into this, I will be the one to get the signatures".

Ga Eul got up from the bench and walked up to Woo Bin and took the papers out of his hands and smiled, Woo Bin smiled back. "Besides I know who I could get the signatures from. I will get them from Yi Jung`s father, I met him before and he seemed to like me and he seemed very nice I think he would trust me". Ga Eul gave out a smile. "Ga Eul, DON`T"! The hallway they were in echoed as Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and even Jun Pyo yelled out telling Ga Eul not to get the signatures from Yi Jung`s father. "Why what`s wrong with that, he seems like a nice father" Ga Eul now confused and even Jan Di confused stood by her friend and looked at all of the three boys asking the same question Ga Eul had.

"Just promise us you won`t go to Yi Jungs father and definitely not alone. Understand"? This time Woo Bin spoke out, he knew Yi Jungs father wasn't the nice person Ga Eul thought he was and worried to how Yi Jung would react knowing that Ga Eul met his father, would only hurt Yi Jung more. That made Woo Bin warn Ga Eul also Ga Eul was part of their group and they have to watch out for each other. "Hey, how about Yi Jung`s mother. She would agree" Ji Hoo suggested Yi Jung`s mother which made the group turn around and face him "are you sure, do you think she will understand"? This time Jun Pyo entered the conversation and asked with his arms folded in front of chest and looked in Ji Hoo`s direction. "Great idea Ji Hoo! She will, she has to, for her son, right"? Woo Bin replied to Ji Hoo`s idea. All three boys looked at each other and nodded giving Ji Hoo an agreement to his idea. Jan Di and Ga Eul still were confused to what was the big deal with Yi Jung`s parents that it took them so long to agree on one of them.

"Ok then I will go with Ga Eul" Woo Bin offered. Ga Eul looked up at Woo Bin and gave him a thank you smile. "No, its ok I will take her" everyone turned and faced Ji Hoo with a surprise and questionable face "I mean I have to go to my...my house anyways and the hospital is close, so since I am going that way I will take her" Ji Hoo explained himself, but lied, so no one gets any funny idea.

"Oh ok, then you should take her, but don't take too long I want to go home too. (Jun Pyo yawns) I`m really tired" Jun Pyo spoke out as he covered a small yawn with his right hand. Jan Di says goodbye to Ga Eul and Ga Eul says goodbye as well, but with a smile. Ji Hoo and Ga Eul head out of the hospital. Jun Pyo decided to sit besides Jan Di who was on the side bench, she seemed to still be worried about Ga Eul, so Jun Pyo wanted to comfort her, so he pulls her closer to him, Jan Di smiled to how much Jun Pyo cared about her. She moved closer and before Jun Pyo knew it, Jan Di was hugging him and was resting her neck on his chest, which made Jun Pyo smile, and he rested his left arm on her left shoulder.

Woo Bin did not seem to notice the side romance that was going on, he was lost in thought. Woo Bin seemed to be suspicious about what was going on with Ji Hoo and Ga Eul, Jun Pyo probably didn't catch on, but Woo Bin wasn`t that dumb to know that Ji Hoo`s house was no where near the hospital that Yi Jung`s mother was in, matter of fact Ji Hoo`s house was on the opposite side from the hospital. After a few minutes of waiting, Woo Bin`s phone rang. Woo Bin takes his phone out of his pocket and immediately answers it after seeing the caller ID.

"Are you here, ok I am coming" Woo Bin quickly replies to his call and put his phone back in his pocket. Before leaving Woo Bin`s eyes look over to Jan Di and Jun Pyo and smiled. Jun Pyo and Jan Di both had fallen asleep, Jan Di had her head on Jun Pyo`s shoulder and Jun Pyo was resting his head on top of hers. Woo Bin smiled to the scene, but he quickly changed into a serious face and ran towards the front gate of the hospital. Woo Bin`s eyes stopped at a slim, but curved figure, short straight black hair and high heels, making her way towards him. The figure stood in front of him, beautiful full lips, fine features and a pair of big, but sparkling brown eyes starring back at him. "You called"? Silk voice, but with a sound that seemed as if annoyed. "Yes..." Woo Bin smiled "... I have a job for you".

The drive to the hospital was quite long, but Ga Eul seemed to keep herself occupied with a certain question "hospital? Why is Yi Jung`s mother in the hospital"? Ga Eul then finally asked, she wanted to be sure that knowing that her son was in a coma wouldn't give more pain to Yi Jung`s mother than she was already in. "Sunbae... you just said we are going the hospital, how come? Is Yi Jung`s mother sick"? Ga Eul looks up to Ji Hoo and waits for an answer. "Sick? Well..." Ji Hoo didn't know how to reply should he tell her the truth or no.

**Please do comment on letting me know what you think of the story so far. My next chapter will be longer so I won`t be able to message anyone the next chapter, but try to answer these questions for fun and let me know what you think the answers are:**

**Why do you think all of the three boys including the Jun Pyo warned Ga Eul not to meet Yi Jung`s father, alone?  
**

**Who do you think the girl is that Woo Bin had asked to meet him? What job will he give her?**

**Will Ji Hoo tell Ga Eul the truth about Yi Jung`s mother or no? Why did Ji Hoo want to take Ga Eul and didn't let Woo Bin take her? **

**Why do you think Yi Jung`s mother is in the hospital this time? (Hint: think back to drama)**

**Well, hope you guys like this chapter. Please do try to answer the questions, it will mean a lot to me XD. It lets me know you guys understand my story. There are no right or wrong answers, as long as you give it a try. XD. **


	17. Chapter 17: Misunderstood

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review. XD**

"Well, I guess you can say she is sick" Ji Hoo replied to Ga Eul`s question, but did not answer it completely. "What do you mean..." "Look we`re here, lets go" Ji Hoo cut off Ga Eul and stopped in front of a hospital that seemed much bigger than to the one Yi Jung was in. Ji Hoo parks his motorcycle and begins to walk in, but he stops and looks back and views Ga Eul, not moving her steps. Ji Hoo walked back to her "Ga Eul what`s wrong" "Sunbae, what if Yi Jung Sunbae`s mother doesn't like me and she misunderstands me, what if she hates me just like Yi..."Ga Eul spoke out, worried as if she was going to take a test and fail. She felt as if she was going to be hated once again, first by Yi Jung and now by his mother.

Ga Eul was about to compare Yi Jung`s mother with him, but her tongue didn't allow her to say his name. Ji Hoo looked to the ground and thought the same way, then something came to his head and he looks up at Ga Eul and smiles "well, we will just have to find out" Ji Hoo grabs Ga Eul`s hand and takes her in, she tries to pull back, but Ji Hoo`s grip was too tight, so eventually she gave up and went along. As they both reach the reception desk, the lady behind the desk about in her 40s, smiles and comments about them as they both approach the desk "aren't you too just adorable together" Ji Hoo and Ga Eul look at each other and become confused to what she meant, then Ga Eul`s looks down and she notices that Ji Hoo`s hand and her hand were together and their fingers were entangled with one another.

Ga Eul felt embarrassed and pulled her hand away, Ji Hoo becomes aware of what happened and smiles and replies to the receptionist "thank you, may we see Mrs. So"? Ji Hoo asked with a polite charming smile. "Why of course, she is in room 307, just go down this hallway and you will see it at your right" the receptionist replied with an admirable smile, still her eyes glued on Ji Hoo and Ga Eul. "Thank you" Ji Hoo replies and bows to the lady for helping and Ga Eul does the same and they were going to walk away, but were stopped after the receptionist called out for them, "wait, here take this may God bless you two and may you two stay together for ever" the receptionist hands Ga Eul a purple flower and walks back to her desk. Ga Eul felt more embarrassed, that she began to blush, Ji Hoo found this side of Ga Eul very cute and smiled to her reaction.

Ji Hoo began to walk through the hallway and Ga Eul followed, behind. "Ahh! Here it is 307" Ji Hoo looks to his right and finds the room, he approaches the door and knocks "come in" a voice of an elder women allowed them both to enter. As they enter, the women removes her reading glasses and puts down the book she was reading to her side and smiles "Ji Hoo look at you, you have grown up well, how is everyone and how`s Yi Jung..." Mrs. So was going to ask more questions, but her eyes shifted to Ga Eul as she came out, from behind Ji Hoo. New questions formed in Mrs. So`s head. "Who is this"? Mrs. So asked as she observed Ga Eul and seemed very interested in the innocent cute girl that was standing in front of her.

"I am fine, thank you for asking, this is Chu Ga Eul. Yi Jung would be the reason I have brought her here" Ji Hoo replied politely and changed his tone when he had to tell her about her son. "Did he hurt this girl too"? Mrs. So worried about what could have her Casanova son done now. "Did he hurt you, how could he do that, that boy always hurting others and never caring about them. He will never change, always will be the idiot, hurtful and heartless Casanova, just like his father" Mrs. So became angry and began to swear and say bad things about Yi Jung, because she thought her son had done something wrong to Ga Eul and she was afraid that he was turning into someone, just like his heartless father. Ji Hoo didn't reply to what Mrs. So said because no matter what, he knew his friend was everything his mother had described him to be.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but its nothing like that, Yi Jung Sunbae has never done anything wrong with me, actually he is the one who helps me out when I am in trouble and he is the one who taught me how to smile. Yi Jung Sunbae is very kind and cares for everyone, even more than himself. He is not a heartless person, if you would call him heartless, you could only say that, because he has a big heart and he cares for everyone so much that he would give up his for someone else. Yi Jung Sunbae, even though I do not know his father that well, all I know is that he is in no way near to being like him, Yi Jung Sunbae is the complete opposite. He has helped me all the time and now it is my turn to help him, if you would allow me too". Ga Eul thinks back to all the times Yi Jung helped her. She smiled to her thoughts. She had told the truth about him from her heart, because she was the only one who knew the true him. Ga Eul looks up at Mrs. So who was in shock to what Ga Eul said. Mrs. So was happy to know how her son had turned out to be and that he had such a great girl besides him. Ga Eul looks to her side and sees Ji Hoo in shock as well, he was surprised to how much Yi Jung meant to her, after hearing that, Ji Hoo had sworn to himself that no matter what happens he will bring Ga Eul`s smile back.

Ga Eul was afraid to see the shocked faces, so she lowers her head and faces the ground. Mrs. So smiles and has her eyes still glued on Ga Eul and spoke out, but this time, with a beautiful calm voice "So, what can I do for you"?

**Thank for reading, hope you enjoyed, sorry this was short, but I will try to write longer. Update coming soon. Please review XD **


	18. Chapter 18: Call Me Eomeoni (mother)

**Hope you guys like this chapter! XD**

"I know this isn't the best time for you, but Yi Jung fell down from the stairs and now is in a coma" Ji Hoo explained the situation to Mrs. So. Mrs. So became worried, and by observing her face it clearly said that she was about to cry, but before Mrs. So could ask another question Ji Hoo spoke out again as he stood next to Ga Eul "Ga Eul would like to get your permission to take care of Yi Jung till he recovers". Ga Eul avoided looking at Mrs. So, Ga Eul kept her head down looking at the floor. After hearing that Ga Eul was going to take care of her son, Mrs. So`s tears wiped away, and she smiled as a thought came to her head. "Ji Hoo, would you mind if I ask you to leave me and Ga Eul alone for few minutes"? Mrs. So asked for privacy she had something to talk about to Ga Eul, but Ga Eul still didn't look at Mrs. So, Ga Eul was now even more worried. "Of course not, I will leave you two alone now" Ji Hoo politely spoke out and bowed to Mrs. So, as he was about to head out of the room Ji Hoo glances at Ga Eul, smiles and leaves. Ga Eul was way to nervous, that she didn't see Ji Hoo give her a good luck smile.

As soon as Ji Hoo left the room, the door closed and Mrs. So`s smile grew; as she observed Ga Eul. "Ga Eul come sit here, besides me" "No thank you madam, I am ok here" Ga Eul didn't feel comfortable sitting beside such a rich person; she knew where she was at. Mrs. So showed Ga Eul an angry look and Ga Eul didn't want to be disrespectful so she did as she was told to. As Ga Eul sat besides Mrs. So on her bed, Mrs. So takes Ga Eul`s hand and puts it in hers, with one of Mrs. So`s hand on top and one on the bottom of Ga Eul`s hand. "Ga Eul, do you like my son"? Mrs. So asked right away, Ga Eul didn't know how to answer, she was nervous, how should she reply. "Ga Eul tell me the truth" Mrs. So asked once more, she had something telling her that she had to get everything clear. Ga Eul nodded her head and answered "Deh...But like would be a small word to really explain what I feel about Yi Jung Sunbae..." Ga Eul paused after what she said, she did not know why she just said that, as if someone else`s tongue had spoken out. But all she knew was that she could never lie about what she felt about Yi Jung. Mrs. So smiled to what she heard and just from that answer planned everything. Mrs. So places her hand under Ga Eul`s chin and picks up her head that was still looking down, when Ga Eul`s eyes finally met Mrs. So`s eyes, Mrs. So spoke out,

"Ga Eul then you have to promise to be mine daughter in law, you are going to be my son`s bride no matter what, understand. This isn't a request it's an order from your future mother in law, ok"? "What"? Ga Eul was shocked to what she heard, "yes well I wouldn't want you to not get the person you like right? You, probably don't deserve my horrible son, but he defiantly needs a girl like you to live" "I am sorry madam, I still don't get it why me, I don't even think he likes me. I think he likes someone else" Ga Eul spoke out recalling back to what had happen on the Namsan Stairs. "What! No, don't you worry about that I know he doesn't. He just doesn't like to confess his feelings to others, you know he wouldn't want to ruin his reputation" Ga Eul and Mrs. So both laugh at Mrs. So`s Joke. After what she heard Ga Eul seemed calmer now. "I want you to do this because I trust you, you're the one who can give him the love he always wanted and I know you are the only girl that could make him smile. Ga Eul promise me you will do whatever you can to get my son and you will never leave his side" Mrs. So requested with a smile, but she was worried that Ga Eul must be right, because she, even though didn't see her son often, she did know, he liked this one girl since he was little, Mrs. So hoped that her son would have forgotten her by now, she did leave him after all.

Mrs. So was being straightforward to what she said, because they just met and she already wanted to make Ga Eul a part of her family. But Mrs. So was a wise woman; even though she spent most of her time in the hospital she could, just by looking at someone tell what kind of person he or she were. Just by looking at Ga Eul Mrs. So knew that she was the one to bring happiness back into her son`s life. "Deh, I will try my best, madam" Ga Eul promised, but was still a bit nervous to how she was going to accomplish her promise. "Don't call me madam, your going to soon be my son`s bride, call me eomeoni (mother). And don't be nervous at all, anytime you need anything, come to me and we will work it out together. But please do not give up, I want to see you and Yi Jung get married before my time comes" Ga Eul smiled "Deh, eomeoni, but you need to promise me never to say that again I wish you a longer life than mines". "Thanks Ga Eul, I promise" Mrs. So knew that the life she lived in was not a life at all, but now she had a reason to live and no matter what happens, now she promised herself that she wants to _live_! Few more minutes go by and Ga Eul and Mrs. So chat more and don't see the time go by so fast. Mrs. So glances at the clock and speaks in shock "Oh my I didn't see the time its already 4 in the morning, I have to rest now dear, I hope you don't mind" "No, no not at all eomeoni, you should rest, I am sorry for bothering you" "bother, don't say that, this is the first time I actually I had reason to laugh and smile, thank you for coming" Ga Eul got up, and was about to leave when she saw the papers that were set on the table that she had to get signed. Ga Eul had such a great time with Mrs. So she totally forgot about the papers.

"I am sorry, but can you sign these papers for me" "oh yeah I forgot about that, I am so sorry" Mrs. So signs the papers and hands them back to Ga Eul "thank you eomeoni, rest well, thank you for this great talk" "no problem dear, thank you for coming, please do come by often if you have time, it gets pretty lonely here" Mrs. So makes a pout, it was true that she was lonely no body from her family ever came to visit. Ga Eul runs over to Mrs. So and gives her a big hug, "well make yourself comfortable, you will be having company everyday now" Ga Eul lets go of the hug and spoke out with a smile. Mrs. So felt so happy that she was about to tear up, but she held them in she didn't want to upset Ga Eul. "Ok, I will be waiting for my daughter in law to come and visit" Mrs. So smiles at Ga Eul and Ga Eul returned the smile bowed down to Mrs. So and left the room closing the door gently and quietly. As the door closes Mrs. So puts her reading glasses and her book she reading on the side table and lays down on her bed, she closes her eyes and smiles, this one sleep would be one of her best and many more on their way.

Ga Eul stepped outside of the room and smiled, she continued her walk through the hallway, but she stops in front of a pair of white shoes that were put underneath a bench, she looks up and sees Ji Hoo laying down and sleeping on top of the bench. "Did I make him wait that long" Ga Eul thought to herself, she leans down and whispers into Ji Hoo`s ear "Sunbae wake up, please" but no matter how much she tried he seemed to be in a deep sleep and did not wake up. Ga Eul stands back up and an a idea came to her head "Ah, I could use his phone to call Woo Bin Sunbae and have him get Ji Hoo Sunbae, because I can`t do anything by myself, I hope he isn't a sleep yet" Ga Eul leans back down and reaches for Ji Hoo`s pocket. Then a hand grabs her arm and pulls her forward.

**I`m back, sorry for the late update, just been busy. So what do you guys think, hope you liked this chapter. I know this is short, but they will get longer I promise. XD! Please do review.**

**Questions for next chapter: (If I get people to answer these question and if you guys are close to the answer I promise I will update really soon. Try to answer how much ever you can. :))**

**Do you think Ga Eul will be able to fulfill her promise?**

**What do you think will happen next? Who pulled Ga Eul? Why?**

**Do you think Mrs. So was doing a right thing to already make Ga Eul her daughter in law without having a talk with Yi Jung after he recovers?**

**Who is the girl that came to Mrs. So`s head when Ga Eul told her that Yi Jung liked someone else?**

**What would you guys want to happen next:**

**Would you want Ga Eul and Ji Hoo to be together**

**Would you want Yi Jung and Ga Eul to be together **

**Would you like a side character to come for Ga Eul **

**Let me know what you guys think. I will take the one with the most votes (A, B OR C?)**


	19. Chapter 19: Thief!

**Hope you like it XD! Please do review.**

As Ga Eul was pulled, she almost lost her balance, but quickly got back on her two feet. She instantly looked up and was in shock, to who had pulled her "Seo Hyun unnie"!

**Seo Hyun`s POV (how Seo Hyun got to the hospital):**

"Finally I am back in Korea, so many memories lie here. I can`t wait to see Ji Hoo`s face when he sees me, I have so much to tell him" I thought to myself and smiled, I was finally going to see Ji Hoo again. I hoped through out the plane ride that Ji Hoo wouldn't still be mad at me. But I know he won`t be mad at me for long, he loves me. As soon as I got of the airplane I ordered my driver to take me to Ji Hoo`s house, no matter what the time was, I just couldn't wait. So many great thoughts came to my head and I couldn't stop smiling. As we passed a hospital, I noticed Ji Hoo`s bike parked there, after seeing that, right away I told my driver to stop the car and I got out and ran over to the hospital. I go up to the bike and observe it, it was 100% Ji Hoo`s bike same color, same style, and the exact same license plate. I was so happy to know Ji Hoo was a step, away from me, I ran straight inside the hospital. There was no one in sight, not even the reception lady was behind her desk. I glance around and my eyes stop at a figure, lying on the side bench wearing all white. I stepped a little closer and could clearly see his face. I knew right away it was Ji Hoo. I was about to go to him, but then a girl came out of a room and headed towards Ji Hoo smiling. My steps couldn't move as I saw her lean down to Ji Hoo and say something in his ear. But then she was reaching to get something from his pocket "thief"! I thought to myself and I ran over and pulled the girl towards me and spoke out in anger.

**(Me narrating, from here it will continue the scene that I began with)**

"What do you think you were doing, do you even know who that is. If you wanted to steal go somewhere else, you will be in big trouble if you think you could steal something from my Ji Hoo"! Seo Hyun was standing in front of Ga Eul full of anger.

"What no unnie, its not what you think" "sure it isn`t, I saw everything with my own eyes I know people like you very well, You don't have money so you go pick pocketing or stealing from rich people, don't you have any self-esteem or any pride"! Seo Hyun observed Ga Eul and knew she wasn't from a rich family, she insulted Ga Eul and Ga Eul couldn't do anything about it, Seo Hyun reminded Ga Eul of where she stood and that made Ga Eul almost burst in tears. "Uhhhhh! So loud, what`s... going... on..." Ji Hoo had woken up by the loud sounds, as he got up, his eyes only looked at Seo Hyun. "Seo Hyun what are you doing here"? Ji Hoo quickly asked as he rubbed his eyes, he thought he was dreaming, but soon realized it was reality.

Ji Hoo was in much shock he missed seeing Ga Eul who was in deep thought and was about to cry. "Ji Hoo-ah, I came back for you Ji Hoo, I missed you. I saw your bike here and I knew you would be in here, but then I saw this girl trying to steal from you" Seo Hyun explained everything and pointed at Ga Eul. Ji Hoo was in shock he knew that couldn't be true "No, Sunbae, I was just going to get your phone to call Woo Bin Sunbae, because I didn't want to wake you up..." Ga Eul tried to defend herself, but Seo Hyun cut her off again "just stop we don't need liars here, I saw you lean down and get something form my Ji Hoo`s pocket, leave now before I call the police, think about your family how would they feel to know that their daughter was a thief, or probably your from a whole family of thief's" Seo Hyun rolled her eyes and spoke out, now insulting Ga Eul`s family and her, Ga Eul felt too much pain in her heart and couldn't take it anymore. "Seo Hyun! Stop it"! "No Sunbae she is right, I have no right to stand near you I am sorry" Ji Hoo tried to defend Ga Eul, but Ga Eul beat him to it and spoke out, she bowed to Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun and ran outside with a river of tears coming down her cheeks.

"Ga Eul"! Ji Hoo was about to go after Ga Eul, but Seo Hyun held onto his arm and didn't let him go "Ji Hoo its ok, she doesn't deserve to be here, it's good that she left. Now you and me could finally be together alone" Seo Hyun smiled and spoke as if nothing had ever happened. "What did you say" Ji Hoo turned around and looked at Seo Hyun with a questionable look. "Me and you together, that's what you want right, I am here for you now, I love you Ji Hoo and I can`t live without you" Seo Hyun made a pout and looked up at Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo smiled and pushed away Seo Hyun hand that was holding him back and then quickly changed his expression to severe angry.

"Love? Love? You love me? Do you even know what that means?" Ji Hoo spoke out with an angry look recalling to what she had done with him. "Of course Ji Hoo, I do, I came all the way back for you isn't that love" Seo Hyun explained herself and Ji Hoo just laughed to her answer. "Why? The prime minister of Paris`s love wasn't enough for you that you came back to me"! "Ji Hoo you know about that, well actually..." "Don't need to explain anything I don't want to hear it, I don't need to waste my time for a girl who made me wait my entire life and still never came. I wish, that the girl that you called a thief, I would have known her rather than you, when I was a kid. That girl you just insulted is a girl whose is keeping me alive right now, or by now you had almost killed me making me wait forever. She is the one who taught me how to smile. She is the only girl I know who really knows what love is, she is doing whatever she can to save the guy she loves, and what did you do, leave me and let me die without ever looking back. If that's what you call love, then you need help"! Ji Hoo spoke out what he felt and he felt bad about the way Seo Hyun treated Ga Eul and compared her to Seo Hyun to show her that Ga Eul was actually better than Seo Hyun. Ji Hoo with those words ran outside. Seo Hyun just stood there, she had come to realize what she did was wrong and said to herself "Oh, Ji Hoo only if you knew the truth".

"Ga Eul! Ga Eul"! Ji Hoo yelled out for Ga Eul as he stepped outside, but she wasn't in sight. Ji Hoo looked around, but still nothing then Ji Hoo`s phone vibrates and he quickly, digs out his phone to read his message:

_"Yo Bro, what happened, Ga Eul came in the hospital and rushed in Yi Jung`s room she was crying too, I was going to ask what happened, but she ignored me and ran inside and just told me to tell you to go home and not to worry about her. Your lucky I convinced Jun Pyo and Jan Di to go home for the night and that I will let them know if something happens beforehand or if Jan Di saw Ga Eul in this situation she would have given you a back kick to the face. What happened?"-Woo Bin _

Ji Hoo sends a message back:

_"Its kind of bad, I am coming over and I will tell you, just make sure Ga Eul is ok"- Ji Hoo_

Ji Hoo quickly ran for his bike and drove off. He was so furious to what just happened that he drove as fast as he could. Ji Hoo just in a few minutes reached the hospital Yi Jung was in. He quickly ran inside and saw Woo Bin with a worried face looking Ji Hoo. "Bro, what happened, I just tried to talk to her again and she just said to tell you not to come in or say anything to her, she also asked for me and you to leave, and that she will take care of everything and stay here with Yi Jung" Woo Bin explained Ga Eul`s behavior and looked at Ji Hoo with a strict questionable face saying that he wanted answers now. Ji Hoo explained everything that had happened. Woo Bin was in shock to what he heard "what? Why would she do that"? "I don't know Woo Bin I don't know" Ji Hoo really didn`t know what to do.

But Ji Hoo had to try once more, he walks up to the Yi Jungs door and turns the knob, but it didn't turn it was locked "Ga Eul, I am sorry, I apologize for what Seo Hun did. Please say something", but not a sound came from the other side of the door so eventually Ji Hoo gave up. Woo Bin stood behind Ji Hoo and put his hand on Ji Hoo`s shoulder, "give her time, lets go and see what happens tomorrow" "huh, ok lets go" Ji Hoo took a deep sigh and agreed to leave. Ji Hoo felt really bad to what happened and the way Ga Eul was behaving, he could completely understand why. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin slowly and sadly head out and went home.

**Well what did you guys think? Like, the twist. XD Please do review letting me know.**

**Question: (I promise I will try my best to update soon, try to answer these questions, these are opinion questions, so this will tell me how you guys think my story will come along. Please do try to answer them)**

**1. ****What do you think Seo Hyun meant by "Oh, Ji Hoo if only you knew the truth"?**

**2. ****Do you think Ji Hoo is starting to have feelings for Ga Eul or is he just being nice?**

**3. ****What do you think Ga Eul will do now? –Now that she is reminded that she is a poor person and doesn't deserve to be near such rich people.**

**4. ****After this chapter what do you guys want now:**

**a. ****Ga Eul and Ji Hoo**

**b. ****Ga Eul and Yi Jung**

**c. ****Ga Eul and someone new to come for her**

**Let me know what you guys think XD. I will update tomorrow for sure I promise.**


	20. Chapter 20: Master?

**Hope you guys like it. Please do review, let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

The next morning Ji Hoo got up super early and drove over to the hospital Yi Jung was in. Ji Hoo reaches the hospital in 2 minutes; he walks inside and sees Woo Bin and Jun Pyo sitting on the side bench "What are you guys doing here so early" Ji Hoo asked right away, he didn't think they would come this early. "Yo, Bro! What's up, had a good sleep, and yeah we didn't feel like going to school today, so we decided to come visit Yi Jung, he is our friend we have to be here for him" Woo Bin responded with a smile, while greeting by adding English words to it. "Oh, ok. I understand you being here, but I was in shock to see Jun Pyo come to a hospital this early" Ji Hoo teased Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin both laughed at what Ji Hoo said. "Yah! Shut up! Why I can`t come to see my friend... Besides Jan Di had school and work so I had nothing else to do" Jun Pyo defended himself, caring for his friends, but then later spoke out the truth with a soft tone. "I think I will buy your second reason" Woo Bin spoke out again and smiles. Woo Bin gets up and walks up to Ji Hoo and whispers to him "did you get to talk to her yet"? "No, that's why I came here early, to talk to her" Ji Hoo answered with a sad tone. "Yah! What are you two talking about"? Jun Pyo spoke out in anger; he didn't like it when his friends kept secrets from him.

"Well talk to her, I haven't seen her since I got here, the door is still locked" Woo Bin was worried about what happened as well. As Woo Bin walked back to Jun Pyo to sit besides him, Woo Bin spoke out as he sat down "Nothing Jun Pyo". Woo Bin did not want to tell Jun Pyo, because Ji Hoo and Woo Bin both knew, Jun Pyo couldn't keep secrets and he will eventually tell Jan Di, so Woo Bin didn't say anything to Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo was suspicious, but didn't take it seriously. Ji Hoo takes a deep breath and approaches Yi Jung`s room door and turns the knob, to his surprise the door was unlocked, and it opened as he turned the knob. Ji Hoo thought that Ga Eul would be sleeping, but as he entered the room, he sees Ga Eul fixing Yi Jung`s bed, changing his blanket and carefully moving him to make him comfortable.

The room floor looked spotless, and Ji Hoo knew it was a work of Ga Eul. Ji Hoo smiled to what he saw, he thought that Ga Eul probably forgot about what happened and is better now. Ga Eul was so focused on taking care of Yi Jung that she didn't see Ji Hoo come in. "Good morning Ga Eul" Ji Hoo spoke out, Ga Eul after noticing Ji Hoo had come in quickly puts down the blanket in her hand on the chair that was set to the side and stands straight up in fornt of Ji Hoo and bowed "Good morning Sun... Master" Ga Eul stood straight in front of Ji Hoo with a smile and greeted him as if he was her master. "Ga Eul why are you calling me that, you don't work for me, are you still mad about what happened yesterday" "No, it was my fault, I should know where I was before going overhand" Ga Eul spoke out as if it was really her fault, but still she kept a smile on her face. "Ga Eul, don't say that, you didn't do anything wrong. I am sorry for what Seo Hyun said she didn't know you and..." "No, don't say anything about Seo Hyun madam, I should be thankful to her, this whole time I was only in a fantasy, Seo Hyun brought me back to reality. I am happy that she did that before something bad would have happened".

Ji Hoo was about to apologize, but Ga Eul didn't let him and spoke out again still smiling. Ga Eul begins to walk around the room to check if everything was ok, she smiles when she is satisfied and nods her head and returns to Ji Hoo, who was still in shock to the way Ga Eul was behaving. "Yi Jung master is good for now, I have washed his clothes, made his bed and cleaned his face, hand, and feet. I don't think he will be needing me for now, if you will allow me to go out for a few minutes that would be kind of you, I promise I will be back soon". "Ga Eul stop this you can go where ever you want, don't ask me, and I am not you master ok, stop calling me that"! "Thank you master, I promise I will be back soon" Ga Eul ignored what Ji Hoo had told her and continued to behave odd. After getting a yes from Ji Hoo, Ga Eul grabs her coat and heads out.

Ji Hoo was in great shock to what Ga Eul was doing; he didn't think she would take it that serious. Ji Hoo runs out after her "Ga Eul wait"! But she didn't seem to listen, before reaching the hospital gate Ga Eul stopped as she saw Jun Pyo and Woo Bin coming her way with coffee in their hands. As soon as Jun Pyo and Woo Bin see Ga Eul, Woo Bin smiled and run over to Ga Eul, he thought that she was better now, "Hey Ga Eul, how are you"? Jun Pyo reaches Woo Bin and with a questionable face yells out with his loud voice "Yah! What was that about, why were you running here, its only Ga Eul". Woo Bin shouted out "Jun Pyo, be quiet"! He knew from what Jun Pyo said might have hurt Ga Eul as to what had happened yesterday. "Good morning Jun Pyo and Woo Bin master, I hope you have a great day, I checked on Yi Jung master and he is in good health I will let you know, if anything happens" Ga Eul still having a smile on her face. Today she didn't know why, but she just continued to smile, she thought at least that was something you could deserve to do even if it is a fake smile. "Ga Eul why are you calling us masters"?

Woo Bin was shocked just as much as Ji Hoo to Ga Eul`s new behavior "Ga Eul, let me drop you off to where you need to go" Ji Hoo called out after finally reaching Ga Eul and offered her a ride, but Ga Eul nodded her head "no thank you Ji Hoo master, save yourself the trouble, I will mange" Ga Eul with those words was about to leave, but then paused and turned back to Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo who looked at her dumbfounded. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, I contacted Ms. Su Hyo Jung and she agreed to take care of Yi Jung after there is a sign of his recovery. So as soon as Yi Jung has almost recovered, Ms. Su Hyo Jung will take over, I will do my job fully. I will not bother any of you at all, so please take care of me" Ga Eul bowed to the F3 and ran out. "Aish, this girl, Ga Eul"! Ji Hoo ran after Ga Eul. "Wow! I thought Ga Eul thought of us as her friends. I was so wrong" Jun Pyo spoke out "It`s not like that Jun Pyo" Woo Bin took a deep sigh and spoke out. "Then what is it about? Wait, by the way who is Su Hyo Jung"? Jun Pyo faced Woo Bin and asked with a questionable look, but to that question Woo Bin really didn't know the answer to either. _**Rinnnnggggg! **_Woo Bin`s phone rang, he takes his phone out of his pocket and his eyes widen when he saw the caller ID "Jun Pyo hold on a minute" Woo Bin paused Jun Pyo and walked a few steps away from him and answered the phone. "Hello, did you do as I told you. Find out anything" Woo Bin whispered into the phone, " Yes..." the voice on the other line answers and continues telling Woo Bin, what he wanted to hear.

"Ga Eul"! Ji Hoo runs outside and calls for Ga Eul, but she wasn't in sight "did she leave already" Ji Hoo looked around a few more times, but still nothing. Then Ji Hoo takes a deep sigh and goes back in. As soon as Ji Hoo enters back into the hospital, Ga Eul comes out behind a wall of the hospital and calls for a cab. The cab arrives, and she quickly gets in. "Where to madam" the cab driver asked with much respect. "Here please, can you please take me to this address first then to the second one" Ga Eul hands the driver a paper that first had the address to her house and then the address of the hospital where Yi Jung`s mother was at. "Sure madam, no problem". With that the cab drove off.

**As promised I updated today XD. So what do you guys think, hope you liked this chapter. I know this is short, but they will get longer I promise as the story gets more interesting. XD! Please do review.**

**Questions for next chapter: (If I get people to answer these question and if you guys are close to the answer I promise I will update really soon. Try to answer how much ever you can. :))**

**Who do you think called Woo Bin? What did he want to find out?**

**Do you guys think it is right for Ga Eul to act the way she is or is she taking it too far?**

**Why do you think Ga Eul wants to go visit Yi Jung`s mother so early and why was she in a rush? (Will Ga Eul tell her that she can`t fulfill her promise or is Ga Eul going for something else?)**

**Did you guys change you mind or still think the same way after this chapter (I got a tie for Yi Jung and Ga Eul and Ga Eul and Ji Hoo. Help me out guys voting are still on):**

**Would you want Ga Eul and Ji Hoo to be together**

**Would you want Yi Jung and Ga Eul to be together **

**Would you like a side character to come for Ga Eul (Do you think Ga Eul deserves someone else, because, she is way to hurt by the F4 already)?**

**Let me know what you guys think. I will take the one with the most votes (A, B OR C?)**


	21. Chapter 21: Warning

**Hope you like it. XD Thxs for the vote's guys. The final vote is in and you guys will find out soon. Thank you all who voted XD. Please do review.**

Ji Hoo walked back into the hospital; only one thought came to his head, which he just couldn't answer, "Why did Ga Eul act so strange? I need to fix this no matter what"! Ji Hoo was lost in thought, but as he reached the hallway which contained Yi Jung`s room, Ji Hoo snapped out of thought as he saw Woo Bin sitting on the side bench with his arms folded and his head titled, as if he was in deeper thoughts. Jun Pyo was nowhere in sight, knowing that guy he wouldn't dare to stay anywhere without Jan Di that long. "Your still here, I suppose Jun Pyo left, "? Ji Hoo questioned Woo Bin as he approached him and sat besides him. "Yeah, just so many questions running through my mind. Yeah Jun Pyo got a call and had to leave" Woo Bin replied as he still looked ahead and for a long time did not blink. "Questions, due to Ga Eul"? Ji Hoo faced Woo Bin and asked to clarify his question. "Yeah, that and some others. Why do you think Ga Eul acted so strange"? Now Woo Bin faced Ji Hoo and in only one blink spoke out. "I think she still is in shock to what happened with her yesterday, I will have to make it up to her. I can`t see her like this" Ji Hoo said having his face dug into his hands.

"Why"? Woo Bin asked as if he was unhappy with what Ji Hoo said.

"What do you mean, its all my fault so I have to fix it"!

"You have been showing much care for Ga Eul lately" Woo Bin asked, now sitting up straight as if he knew much about Ji Hoo and Ga Eul.

"..." Ji Hoo did not reply he just picked up his face and looked up and Woo Bin.

"Why am I not right? First, Jan Di and now Ga Eul? What are your intentions? I know that for the past day Ga Eul was with you"

"So why do you care? Why does it even matter? And why are you acting so odd as if you were my enemy. As for Jan Di I treated her like a friend, but after I knew for sure that she was in love with Jun Pyo..."

"Then why did you kiss Jan Di when we went to New Caledonia"? Woo Bin cut off Ji Hoo and asked.

"Because ... She liked me and I knew Jun Pyo was only going to hurt her, like he is now. If Jan Di decided to be with me I would never make her cry. I wanted to protect her." Ji Hoo answered facing Woo Bin as if defending him self.

"Are you sure, you weren`t doing it cause of Seo Hyun, and decided to take Jan Di away from Jun Pyo, because Seo Hyun was taken away from you"? Woo Bin stood up as he spoke.

"What?" Ji Hoo stood up with anger and only faced Woo Bin "Why would you say that? How can you say that to your friend"?

"Listen I am only going to warn you, if you don't listen then you will know the real me. Yi Jung has been my best friend and I have known him longer than you. He is like a brother to me and I know his pain. So don't try something funny that will upset him. Because if he is in pain because of you, I will forget that you were once my friend" Woo Bin responded with a deep scary voice, proving that what he said was what he truly meant.

"So I can`t help someone out if their in pain is that it, you know very well that Ga Eul likes Yi Jung a lot and all Yi Jung did was make her cry. He goes on about not ever having a real girlfriend and uses that excuse for dumping Ga Eul. But then why does he have a girlfriend, that girl Hyo Jung. Ga Eul was hurt by what Yi Jung did to her what I am not allowed to help a friend and cheer them up? Huh, tell me"! Ji Hoo`s eyes widened with anger and burst the truth out.

"So that's who she is...I will have to see what going on with her" Woo Bin thought to himself having a smirk on his face.

"Well, tell me," Ji Hoo asked again with his hands folded awaiting his answer.

"Listen bro, I am just warning you, lets just say I know a lot about Yi Jung and I know he wouldn't be happy either, with what's going on. Well I have to go now. Take care and remember what I said". Woo Bin faced Ji Hoo patted his shoulder, gave him an _understand_ face and left.

"Ahh, what is it with everyone always turning on me like I am the bad person. But I guess I could understand...I should call Ga Eul, Where could she go". Ji Hoo thought to him self as he took his phone out and dialed Ga Eul`s number.

"_Hello, the person you are trying to reach is not available please leave a message after the beep" beeeeeepppppp..._

Ji Hoo hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. "Aish, this girl, what am I going to do now?

The cab stopped in front of Ga Eul`s and she quickly got out "I will be back in few minutes" Ga Eul asked the cab driver to wait and ran inside her house. As soon as Ga Eul went inside she ran over to the microwave and heated something up as it was already in the microwave. After heated up Ga Eul quickly and carefully takes it out of the microwave and runs back out and hops into the same cab. "Lets go please" Ga Eul asked politely and the cab drove off once again. After a couple of stops, the cab makes its final stop to the hospital where Yi Jung`s mother was at. "Thank you" Ga Eul thanks the cab driver and pays him and with a smile walks into the hospital.

_Knock _

"Who could that be? I bet its Ga Eul" Mrs. So smiles to herself as that thought came to her head.

"Come in Ga Eul" Mrs. So allowed the person knocking to enter.

"Eomeoni, how did you know it was me"? Ga Eul opened the door wide and surprised to what Mrs. So said, spoke out.

"You're the one who said I will get company, so who else would I expect besides my daughter in law, come sit besides me" Mrs. So smiled, and guided Ga Eul to sit next to her. Ga Eul sat besides Mrs. So, but her expression changed from having a smile to having a frown. Ga Eul felt her heart sink after she was called Mrs. So daughter in law; it reminded her she didn't deserve to be called that for someone so rich.

"Ga Eul! What's wrong? Its like you haven't slept and as if you're about to cry. Tell me"! Mrs. So with a worried face asked, as she observed Ga Eul.

"Oh, its nothing. You don't have to worry. Eomeoni guess what I made food for you lets eat". Ga Eul was about to open up the food she brought, but Mrs. So`s hand stops her from what she was doing and it made Ga Eul look straight up at Mrs. So.

"Tell me, are you going to hide it from your eomeoni" Mrs. So took the food from Ga Eul`s hands and put it to the side and creased Ga Eul`s cheek, with much care of if Ga Eul was her own child.

"I don't think I could fulfill your promise. I am not worthy to become your daughter in law. It will only bring your family disgrace". Ga Eul burst in to tears and spoke out.

"Why do you say that, it won`t and even it does I don't care, I would only care if I loose a daughter in law like you"

"Please don't call me that I am not worth it" Ga Eul still crying. Mrs. So pulls Ga Eul into a hug and comforts her while patting her head and asking her to calm down.

"Ga Eul, please don't give up, I don't want to loose you too. I know how it is like to loose loved ones and I don't think if I lost you I will be able to survive again. I lost my husband from my love and my only two-son stay away from me, never bothering to visit. I have tried to stay strong, but if you leave too I can`t guarantee anything" Mrs. So still patting Ga Eul`s head spoke out.

"No! Please don't say that," Ga Eul said with much love only a mother and daughter could share.

"I won`t but you can`t leave me, you have to fulfill your promise no matter what. Do you understand or me leaving soon is a guarantee. Who said your not worth it, just because someone is poor doesn't mean their not human, they still work, love and live. So you're no different. I would give up the most richest girl in world for you, you are better than all of them and you are the only one to keep me alive and keep my son happy. I know that better than anyone".

"Ok, I will try. But you need to promise not to say that you will leave, anymore. Ok?" Ga Eul got back up and face Mrs. So and smiled.

"Not try I want to hear good news soon. Ok I promise I won`t. But you have to promise me one more thing"

"What will that be" Ga Eul smiled and asked

"You have to be the So family`s Eternal Flower. You have to never give up and get used to us because you are our family's daughter in law no matter what ok" Mrs. So spoke out as if not a question, but a command. She wiped away Ga Eul tears with her thumb and smiled.

"Ok. Eomeoni what ever you say" Ga Eul just smiled to what Mrs. So told her. Ga Eul leaned towards the food she brought and unwrapped everything and fed it to Mrs. So with her own hands.

"Mmmmm. Ga Eul did you make this yourself? It`s delicious"!

"Yes, I got up super early went home and cooked it for you. Sorry I had to go check on Yi Jung so I couldn't come earlier" Ga Eul explained her self.

"Don't be sorry, you wanted to help my son, what else could I ask for" Mrs. So was so happy that she was about to cry. Ga Eul wipes her tears off and they continue to smile and enjoy each other's company. They were enjoying their time together so much that they both failed to notice someone peek from the sidewall of the room and watch them.

**Thanks to all who voted it meant a lot. Well here is another update. Hope this is worth your time. Please do review letting me know what you think XD.**

**Questions:**

**Do you think Ga Eul will really keep her promise or is she just promising so she doesn't upset Mrs. So? **

**Who was watching them? **


	22. Chapter 22: Pictures Lie

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Please do review. :)**

Time had gone by fast, Ga Eul and Mrs. So acted as if they really were mother and daughter. "Eomeoni thank you for everything, but now I have to go. I will come back soon," Ga Eul explained herself as she got up and packed up all the bowls that she had brought along to eat in. To her surprise Mrs. So really liked the food she made and finished everything. "Oh don't you worry. I know you have to be somewhere else too. I am sorry you have to come back and forth all the time" Mrs. So frowned as she thought she was becoming a problem for Ga Eul. Ga Eul smiled and gave a Mrs. So a hug and stood back up. "Don't say that, I love coming here I get to see my mother in law, I mean I have to come see my mother after always just staring at your son" Mrs. So smiled and Ga Eul and Mrs. So laughed to Ga Eul`s joke. "Ok, but just for now, afterwards you will always have to see both of us all the time" Mrs. So spoke out with the biggest smile ever. Her smile was so sweet and beautiful to look at. "I would love to" Ga Eul with those words gave Mrs. So a goodbye smile and Mrs. So returned it. Ga Eul steps out of the room and closes the door.

"You know I haven't seen her, this happy in years" a voice so soft and sweet spoke out as Ga Eul stepped out of the room with a smile.

"Oh, Seo Hyun unnie, sorry I mean madam" Ga Eul bows down to Seo Hyun as she was shocked to see Seo Hyun at the hospital.

"Oh please don't act this way, and don't call me that, I like unnie better" Seo Hyun picks Ga Eul up before Ga Eul was able to complete her bow and gives her a smile.

"…" Ga Eul didn't say anything. She just gave a questionable look.

"I am really sorry about the way I treated you, it's just that I have been so protective of Ji Hoo that if I see something wrong happening to him I can't take it and lose my temper" Ga Eul carefully and gently sat Seo Hyun on the side bench as she thought Seo Hyun needed a moment to sit, Ga Eul sat beside her and spoke out.

"Unnie are you ok"?

"It's just that, I feel so bad for hurting you, I am really sorry…"Seo Hyun looked up at Ga Eul because she didn't know her name. Ga Eul smiles and speaks out.

"My name is Ga Eul, I am a friend of Jan Di and Its ok unnie I could understand, I mean you did it for a guy you love, but unnie could I ask you something"?

"Ahh, Ga Eul that's such a nice name how could I call you a thief your so nice, I am really sorry Ga Eul… yeah sure what is it" Seo Hyun felt really bad to what she had done she didn't even understand why she acted that way, she usually isn't like that. But then because Ji Hoo was involved, she without thinking over reacted.

"Do you love Ji Hoo mas…Sunbae" Ga Eul was going to say master, but she thought that she was just taking it too far so she decided to stop and make things the way they were.

"I do a lot," Seo Hyun confessed to Ga Eul with a smile.

"Then why did you marry someone else" Ga Eul asked, she knew Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun loved each other very much then why did everything turn up as they are.

"Well... I had no choice" Seo Hyun spoke out as her smile had quickly formed into a frown. "Lets go talk somewhere else, and I will explain everything to you, is that ok"?

"Sure unnie"

Ga Eul and Seo Hyun walk into a coffee shop and both order a rich stirred coffee. After receiving their coffees after one sip Seo Hyun looks out the window and sees a couple holding hands and walking together. "They seem so happy together". Ga Eul turns her head and faces the window to see the couple Seo Hyun was talking about. Before Ga Eul could comment about them Seo Hyun spoke out again with a smile that looked like a smile, but didn't seem to show that the person smiling is actually happy. "Sometimes I think wouldn't it be great if I wasn't rich, I could do whatever I want and have no worries. I would be free, love who ever I want, and marry whomever I want without any worries".

"What do you mean unnie, aren't you already free. Jan Di told me that you did what ever you thought was right and you did what you liked to do..." "But I didn't get to marry who I wanted". Seo Hyun cut off Ga Eul as she continued to look out the window with anger now.

"What do you mean, you didn't marry that prime minister with your own choice. In pictures you seemed like you were really happy" Ga Eul spoke out still very confused to what she was hearing.

"Pictures are taken to only show someone how they feel from the outside, but pictures can never capture the true feeling that person has from the inside. I never wanted to leave Ji Hoo or marry someone else, but..." Seo Hyun lowered her voice and paused. Ga Eul just looked up at Seo Hyun with a face filled with questions and awaiting an answer.

"But, being rich has lots of responsibilities, and no matter what you have to do the right thing. I had decided to help my family out and take over my family companies. My father had worked so hard to get my family and me where we are today. My father and my mother both are in strict health loss and I promised my father that no matter what I will take care of the company and never let it fall. I had to take care of the companies no matter what. When I finished modeling I found out that many of our company that were distributed over the world was the help from Paris and now were falling and the only way I could save them was pay off all our debts, but even for me I didn't have enough at the time. The only way I could keep my promise was to marry the prime minister of Paris; he was a good friend of mine and decided to help me pay off my debt. But his family didn't allow him to give me money till we were married, in front of them we acted as couples and they wanted us to get married. So we had to fake everything. Now all my debts are paid and I was able to keep my promise. I was free and the first thing I wanted to do was see Ji Hoo I had waited so long for this day that when I saw you and thought of something else I... I just seemed to lose it. You have no idea how sorry I am. If there is anything I could do for you, anything at all I would love that" Seo Hyun briefly explained what she had to go through. Ga Eul listened and understood that Seo Hyun was nowhere at fault. Ga Eul smiled after she heard everything and spoke out with her soft voice.

"Unnie, I am happy you kept your promise. But you don't have to do anything for me, I forgive you, but I know you could do something for Ji Hoo Sunbae?

"What's that"?

"Walk back into his life, tell him the truth. He still loves you more than anything. I know if you tell him the truth he will understand. He needs you" Ga Eul told Seo Hyun about how much Ji Hoo loved her.

"I don't think so he will, I hurt him for many years already I don't deserve to be with him" Seo Hyun replied as she was almost about to cry as she came to the thought of what Ji Hoo told her last night.

_**Flashback**_

"_**...Leave me and let me die without ever returning back. If that's what you call love, then you need help"**_

_**End of flashback **_

"No he just doesn't know what happened I know he will come running to you once he knows the truth. He deserves you more than anything, you two are perfect together. Don't give up and if you want I will always be there for you if you need help". Ga Eul persuaded Seo Hyun to keep trying. Seo Hyun smiles and speaks out with the happiest and satisfying voice ever.

"I can`t believe I was mean to you, you are so nice and sweet. Sure, I will keep trying. Thanks Ga Eul you are a life saver"!

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Please do review and let me know what you thought, I would really appreciate your guys' reviews. XD**


	23. Chapter 23: Shot or Shock?

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think I would appreciate that. XD.**

After a good talk and getting everything cleared, Seo Hyun and Ga Eul talked for a while longer about other things that they had interest in. Ga Eul glanced at her watch, her eyes widen to what she saw "Omo, I have to go unnie, it was nice talking with you I had fun" Ga Eul was about to leave to go check up on Yi Jung, but Seo Hyun`s voice stopped her "Ga Eul let me drop you off, take it as my apology" "No unnie its ok save the trouble I will manage" Ga Eul denied Seo Hyun`s offer, the denial made Seo Hyun frown "oh, so that means you didn't forgive me" Ga Eul smiled to how Seo Hyun was behaving, but truly she did forgive her, so to make Seo Hyun believe, Ga Eul agreed "ok unnie lets go"! Ga Eul and Seo Hyun step into Seo Hyun`s limo and before completely sitting in the car Seo Hyun spoke out "Ga Eul where to" "unnie I need to go to the Beak Seung Hospital" after sitting down Seo Hyun looked at Ga Eul with a questionable look and smiled

"Ga Eul do you work in the hospital or something"

"Well, no unnie I just am taking care of someone" after that sentence a smile appeared on Ga Eul face even though she knew she didn't have any chance with Yi Jung.

"To the Beak Seung Hospital please" Seo Hyun ordered her driver and the limo drove off. During the drive a question bothered Seo Hyun that she really wanted the answer to "Ga Eul can I ask you something"?

"Sure unnie" Ga Eul looked at Seo Hyun with a smile and replied.

"I heard you are taking care of someone you love, is that true"

Ga Eul didn't answer she just smiled and nodded her head.

"May I ask who it is?" Seo Hyun finally asked her real question.

"Yi Jung Sunbae" Ga Eul quickly replied as if she had the answer on the tip of her tongue.

"Yi Jung, do you really love him"?

"Yes" Ga Eul spoke out again with a smile.

"Good luck, I think you two will make a sweet couple" Seo Hyun smiled at Ga Eul but Ga Eul did not return one, no matter how much she tried she knows it will never be true.

"..." Ga Eul didn't reply to Seo Hyun`s comment and just continued to look out the window. Seo Hyun also began to look out the window after making her comment and coming to a thought her smile turned into a frown "Yi Jung, but doesn't he like someone else"?

They finally arrive to the hospital and Ga Eul worried, runs in. Ga Eul ran in so fast that's she left her coat in the car, Seo Hyun saw the coat and quickly followed as she tried to reach up. As Ga Eul entered she was hoping to enter Yi Jung`s room, but before she did that Ji Hoo blocked her way and spoke out "Ga Eul where have you been, I was worried and you had your phone off. What happened"?

"Well..." Ga Eul was about to answer, but Seo Hyun cut her off as she finally reached Ga Eul and spoke out "Ga Eul, here you left your coat in the car". Seo Hyun gave Ga Eul her coat back; Ga Eul returned a smile thanking her. As soon as Seo Hyun looks up to see the person in front of her she saw Ji Hoo with his eyes widen and full of shock and anger.

"Ji Hoo-ah" Seo Hyun spoke out with shock also.

"What are you doing here"! Ji Hoo asked with anger

"Sunbae, she came with me" Ga Eul tried to defend Seo Hyun, because Ga Eul knew this was not the right time explain everything.

"Why? Did she say something to you again, did she give you pain like she has done before with others, and never caring at all"

"Sunbae no..." "It wouldn't be right for you be with this kind of person Ga Eul, before you know it you will be attached and she will promise to be with you, but then break your heart and leave forever as if you were nothing in her life" Ga Eul was going to say the truth, but Ji Hoo cut her off and spoke out what he thought of Seo Hyun.

"Sunbae..." "Ga Eul Its ok he is right, I have to go now" Ga Eul tried to speak again but this time Seo Hyun cut her off and with a few words tears came down her cheeks and she ran outside, got in her car and quickly drove away".

"Sunbae you should at least listen to what I wanted to say, Seo Hyun unnie isn't the person you think she is" Ga Eul with a angry face and eyebrows raised spoke out.

"You don't know her yet, just stay away from" Ji Hoo faced away and spoke out as if he was mad Ga Eul for being with Seo Hyun.

"But she isn't..." "Ga Eul madam can you go check up on Yi Jung master if he needs something let me know" Ga Eul tried to tell the truth, but once again was cut off, but this time by the nurse. "Ok I will be there" Ga Eul quickly replied and ran into the room. Ji Hoo was way to upset about what happened and seeing Seo Hyun again made him boil, after coming to the thought of what she did. Ji Hoo was so upset that he decided to leave and go home. Ga Eul enters Yi Jung`s room, and quickly gets to work. Ga Eul checks everything and sees that everything was ok. The nurse, who called her in, enters the room after a few minutes with a tray and speaks out as she takes out medicine she brought for Yi Jung, followed with a shot.

"It must be hard taking care of someone in a coma," the nurse asked as she added medicine to the shot.

"No, its actually nice, I am happy I am able to help someone" Ga Eul replied with a smile as she fixed Yi Jung's bed.

"Wow you must really like this guy to actually manage coming here everyday. Ok time for his shot, try not to move him please," the nurse requested as she checked the needle and headed for Yi Jung`s right arm.

"Please be carful" Ga Eul was afraid of shots her self and she couldn't see Yi Jung get one, it only gave her more pain. Ga Eul held on to Yi Jung`s hand, she knew Yi Jung wouldn't feel anything, but at least it would put her at ease. As the nurse injected the shot into Yi Jung`s arm Ga Eul closed her eyes, but she quickly opened them again as she felt something on her hand and was in shock to what she saw.

**Sorry guys its short but I have been busy, don't worry I will update soon. Hope you like this chapter please review let me know what you think of the chapter. I will be back with a good update soon hopefully tomorrow XD. **

**So what do you guys think made Ga Eul open her eyes so quickly in shock? (Hint: after this it starts getting interesting). **


	24. Chapter 24: God is Our Only Hope

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Please do review. XD**

His hand twitched, it made a movement, a movement that even brought Ga Eul much shock. As soon as Ga Eul had grabbed his hand, his hand seemed to close up around her fingers. Ga Eul was shocked to what she saw, but more than anything she was happy that Yi Jung was recovering.

"His hand moved, he made a movement" Ga Eul with the biggest smile gave the nurse the news

"Really," The nurse was shocked to what she heard, she quickly ran to the beds left side where all the machinery was placed. After a few minutes of checking everything and then at the same time checking Yi Jung's pulses from his left arm that the nurse had already taken away from Ga Eul`s hand, she spoke out "Wow I didn`t think after that big fall he would begin to recover this quick.

"Excuse me, what did you say" Ga Eul spoke, still with a smile as she heard that Yi Jung was soon to recover

"Yes, Yi Jung has seem to be recovering and he will be out of the coma in a few days, I will go get the doctor and he will come check the rest and he will be the one who could explain what is happening" the nurse said as she finished up checking everything and was about to leave to tell the doctor, but her footsteps stop and she turns around and faces Ga Eul "Ms. Ga Eul you must have taken care of Mr. Yi Jung with much care and love, that even Mr. Yi Jung wants to wake up so early, you two must really love each other". With those words and a smile the nurse leaves past the brown room door as it closed after she had headed out. The kind words were sweet, but it didn't make Ga Eul smile it made Ga Eul recall back to Yi Jung's real girlfriend how could Ga Eul ever take Hyo Jung's place. To get her mind off of reality Ga Eul decides to walk around the room and think of other things, till the doctor comes in, then Ga Eul`s eyes as were wondering around, pause on a blue file lying on the side cabinet, which was placed on Yi Jung's bed's left side, with Yi Jung's name one it. "The nurse must have left that here" Ga Eul thought to herself as she remembered the nurse come in with the file before. Ga Eul walks towards the file and picks it up, she didn't want it, to get lost, as the file sat in her hands, Ga Eul`s curiosity got the best of her and she began to peek through the file. She didn't really understand what most of what was written in the file meant, but then the file was turned to a page, that she did know the meaning of. It was an x ray of Yi Jung's right hand that he had broken. His finger bones were smashed flat and few of the bones were separated, as if someone had stepped on his hand with much pressure.

"Oh there it is" the nurse had walked back into the room with the doctor behind her to whom tried to make his way and reach Yi Jung

"Lets see here..." the doctor observed Yi Jung and checked his pulses and his body reaction, that the machinery was picking up. "...Wow in all my years I have never seen someone recover from a coma this quick. Ms. Ga Eul even if for a short while, you have taken care of him well. I say Yi Jung will be awake in a couple more days. Good work" the doctor gave Ga Eul a smile and Ga Eul returned one, but with a questionable look "doctor, but I`ve only been here for 2 days, I couldn`t have done anything, it was you who has been giving him medicine to help him recover, I really didn't even do anything" "you have, you very much have. I will go tell the other doctor to get some things ready, because Yi Jung needs to be tested before we can make a final decision" with those words and a smile the doctor was about to head out, but paused as he heard Ga Eul`s voice.

"Doctor, will Yi Jung's right hand, ever recover"?

"The way it is damaged, I don't think it will recover fully" the doctor replied with a smile that turned upside down.

"What do you mean"? Ga Eul now much worried continued to ask.

"Well after he wakes up he will be able to move his hand, but I am afraid he won`t be able to do pottery the way he used to"

"No that can`t happen, pottery is everything for him, can`t you do anything so he could continue doing what he loves"

"I`m sorry, I don't think we could do anything we could only now hope for God to pick up Yi Jung`s hand again and give him the ability to continue doing what he loves, but other than that, I am really sorry".

With that the doctor heads out and asks the nurse to follow. The nurse with a _"it will be ok"_ smile walks up to Ga Eul and rubs her shoulder to make her cheer up, Ga Eul appreciated the kindness she was receiving, but that wasn't something that could really at the moment cheer her up. The nurse takes the file out of the Ga Eul`s hands and follows the doctor outside. "I will not give up like that, I promise to bring his hand back no matter what, if God is my only option, then for Yi Jung I will risk anything for God to listen to my prayers". Ga Eul with a smile makes a promise to herself and for a girl like her she meant what she says even if it had the idea of risking her life.

**5 days after...**

As her daily routine Ga Eul tired to make sure Yi Jung was comfortable as possible, but after the promise she made to herself, that wasn't the only thing Ga Eul was doing for Yi Jung. "Sunbae, please wake up soon, taking care of you is so tiring" Ga Eul joked to herself as she spoke out with a smile while her eyes only glued on Yi Jung who seemed to recover everyday, but was not fully ready to wake up right away. Ga Eul begins to clean up the room, which wasn't much, since it was only her and Yi Jung who couldn't do much. "Mmmmm. Looks good" Ga Eul thought to herself as she observed the room after finishing up. _**"RIIIINNNNNGGGG"**_ Ga Eul`s reaches for her coat that was placed in the room`s small closet and digs out the phone from the pocket and answers it with a smile as soon as she saw the caller ID.

"Oh Jan Di-ah! How are you" Ga Eul with much excitement speaks out after hearing Jan Di`s voice after so long. Jan Di had to work a lot after what her family had to go through, that she never had time to visit Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul, I am good how are you, how is Yi Jung" Jan Di replied with the same tone after hearing her friends sweet and soft voice. "Guess who is with me"? "Hey Ga Eul, how are you" Two other voices spoke out at the same time from the other line.

"Ji Hoo and Woo Bin Sunbae, I am good, how are you two"? Ga Eul now smiling asked, even though it had only been a week since they last met, she still wanted to know how they were doing.

"Ga Eul be ready we are coming to get you, we are going to go eat out, and celebrate" Ji Hoo spoke out with excitement.

"What's the occasion, why all of a sudden?" Ga Eul asked because she had gone blank after what they had asked her to do.

"Ga Eul you don't remember"? The phone must have been on speaker because right after Ga Eul asked why they were going out to eat and celebrate, Jan Di spoke out with a questionable tone.

"Remember what" Ga Eul asked again, because in reality she did not know what the special occasion really was.

"Ok lets remind her" Jan Di spoke out to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo and they nodded their head to her agreement.

"Remind me what..." Before Ga Eul could finish the three on the other line spoke out with a song

" Saeng il chuk ha hap ni da (Happy birthday to you)

Saeng il chuk ha hap ni da (Happy birthday to you )

Sarang ha neun Ga Eul (Dear Ga Eul)

Saeng il chuk ha hap ni da (Happy birthday to you)!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GA EUL!"

**Sorry guys it took me forever to update, but I have been busy, from now on I promise to update soon as I can and not to make you guys wait so much. So I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please do review. XD!**

**Questions: **

**-What do you think the doctor meant, when he said that Ga Eul was the true person being the reason of Yi Jung`s recovery?**

**-What do you think Ga Eul will begin to or has began to do to help Yi Jung recover followed by his hand being back to normal?**


	25. Chapter 25: Awoken

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review. XD**

"Ga Eul are you ok, you never forgot your birthday," Jan Di asked her friend with a worried voice.

"Nothing, I guess I have been so focused on things here I probably forgot. Its ok Jan Di don't need to worry" Ga Eul tried her best to convince her friend that she was ok, but Jan Di knew Ga Eul wasn't a good liar and could catch her lying right away.

"Ok, but if anything happens you let me know ok. But still get ready, we asked the doctor and he said you could take a day off today. So be ready, we are coming to pick you up. You and me will go shopping and have lunch together; we never spend time with each other anymore. Also there is a surprise for you, but that's till the end I know your going to love it"! Jan Di explained the plans she had for Ga Eul and told her to be ready, Jan Di smiles to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo who continue to smile and listen to the conversation on speaker. Ga Eul was happy to know that she had the world's best friend, but no matter how much she wanted to go she had to deny it.

"Sorry Jan Di, but I can`t go" Ga Eul said slowly lowering her voice after every word.

"What, why" Jan Di asked as if she was now even more worried, that Ga Eul might be in some trouble.

"I... I... am fasting" Ga Eul said trying to make sense since not many people fast in Korea, unless if for a special occasion.

"What since when and why," Jan Di just continued her line of questions and didn't stop until she knew she had asked everything that would make things clear to her.

"Five days ago, I read in many books and prayers that's if you want God to make your prayer come true, you could fast for God and keep fasting till your prayers come true, because that shows God that you care and really want a prayer to come true and then one day your prayer will soon come true". Ga Eul finally finished and waited for Jan Di on the other line to respond, but not a sound returned.

"Five days you haven't eaten anything"! A voice from behind caught Ga Eul by surprise as she turned around to find Jan Di with her hands on her hips with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin behind her awaiting answers. Jan Di, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo had hurried to the hospital after hearing what Ga Eul had said, they weren`t far, they were already on their way to the hospital anyway to pick up Ga Eul, but after hearing what Ga Eul was up to they didn't waste a second and rushed over.

"Omo, Jan Di you scared me," Ga Eul said, as she finally believed that Jan Di had really come.

"Ga Eul, why are you doing this to yourself, look how weak you are, what's going on"? Jan Di approached her friend gave her a hug and asked questions right away Jan Di was now even more worried after seeing Ga Eul.

"I am fine, don't worry I wanted to do this, I want my prayer to come true and even if it counted on risking my life, I don't care. As long as God will one day listen and approve to my prayer"

"Ga Eul, do you actually believe in that"? Jan Di asked giving Ga Eul a questionable face.

"Deh, I do. I did since I was little, but I never needed to fast for anything, because everything in my life was always the way I wanted it to be. My mother told me about these prayers and she fasted herself, when we discovered my father, had cancer, and the doctor had said that he wasn't sure what could happen. My mother prayed and prayed till he came out of the operation room and since that time he had entered the operation room, it took two days for the whole process to be done, my mother hadn't taken a bite of food since my father had come out successfully cured and with him is when she began eating again. So God listened to her prayer, God will listen to mine too". Ga Eul said looking at her friend with a smile, a smile Jan Di hadn't seen for a long time. Jan Di knew Ga Eul well, she would do anything to do what's right so Jan Di didn't decide to ask more, because one even Jan Di knew what happened to Ga Eul`s father was true. Jan Di all so knew very well if Ga Eul decided to do something like this then she would have a good reason for it.

"But the question that is bugging me is what are you doing it for" it was Woo Bin who spoke out. "Its for Yi Jung right"? Ji Hoo was the one to answer that question while looking at Ga Eul, because Ji Hoo actually got the picture of why Ga Eul was fasting.

"Kind of..." Ga Eul replied and lowered her head down. No one said a word, but only gave Ga Eul a stare waiting for her full answer.

"Well... Yi Jung is actually recovering from his coma, but that's not my reason, my reason is Yi Jung`s hand" Ga Eul finally gave her reason and again lowered her head, Ga Eul didn't know how her friends would react she was afraid to look at them.

"For the hand he broke"? Woo Bin again being the one to ask, because anything related to Yi Jung he had to get it clear.

"Deh, 5 days before when Yi Jung moved his hand and the doctor had told me he was soon to recover, the doctor all so told me that everything will be fine, but his hand will never with the same and he won`t be able to do pottery like he did before, because his hand bones are broken, he will be able move his hand, but his hand won`t work the same way when he does pottery, and I couldn't... let... Yi Jung, lose something he loves". Ga Eul with those words stopped a few times thinking she didn't deserve to say that, but that was how she felt, she really did care for Yi Jung.

Ga Eul finally decided to pick her head up as she felt Jan Di give her a hug, "Ga Eul your so sweet, if Yi Jung was awake right now I would punch him for making you ever cry after all you are doing for him" Jan Di let go of the hug and gave Ga Eul a smile. Ga Eul looked at Ji Hoo and received the same smile.

"And I thought I was the one to care most for Yi Jung as his friend and brother, but I guess you beat me" Woo Bin looked at Ga Eul and gave her a smile that not many ever see on Woo Bin. Ji Hoo smiled as well, but he looked at Woo Bin and gave him a smirk "hey your not the only one who cares, we do too" Ji Hoo defended himself as he elbowed Woo Bin, they both give out a laugh and look back at Ga Eul and Jan Di.

"Ga Eul I know you care, but do take care of yourself too ok" Jan Di said comforting her friend.

"Ehhh... No! No" everyone turned around in shock as they heard voices from Yi Jung`s side as he moved and shook his head in some kind of disagreement.

"Yi Jung" Ga Eul was the first one to run over to Yi Jung, worried to what was wrong; Jan Di came back to the room with the doctor. The doctor told everyone to go out as he had to check Yi Jung and couldn't have any one around.

Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Jan Di, and Ga Eul obeyed the doctor and left the room. Ga Eul was much worried and couldn't sit still she kept phasing back and forth and Jan Di tried to calm Ga Eul down, but nothing really helped. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin stood next to the door, as now they were much worried as well and couldn't just sit and watch everything.

After a few minutes the doctor came out with a smile and only looked in Ga Eul`s direction "Ga Eul could you please come to my office, and the rest of you can go meet Yi Jung he is up now, but please try not to ask him to many questions he just woke and to much talking or asking him questions could hurt his head" the doctor told Ji Hoo, Jan Di and Woo Bin that Yi Jung was finally awake and that they could meet him now, but have to be careful and treat him well. Ga Eul was full of happiness after hearing Yi Jung had finally awoken. The doctor left the group with the nurse following him into his office, with a smile congratulating Ga Eul. Ga Eul without a word, but with a big smile followed the nurse and the doctor to their office. As soon as Ga Eul left the group, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Jan Di walked inside the room to congratulate Yi Jung, they were all happy knowing their friend was now better.

As soon as Ga Eul entered their office the doctor sat on his chair with the nurse holding a file and standing next to the doctors desk still with a smile. The doctor guided Ga Eul to sit in the chair in front of him and Ga Eul followed.

"Congrats Ga Eul, you did well" the doctor said as soon as Ga Eul sat and looked at him. Ga Eul was so happy that the smile on her face wouldn't disappear. "Thank you, but you did well too, so he is recovered now right" Ga Eul asked right away to make her self feel at ease.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see Yi Jung has woken up, but his body hasn't fully yet". The doctor said explaining his reason to why he asked her in.

"What do you mean?" Ga Eul now with a confused look asked.

"Well when a person comes out of a coma they could come out in a shock or slowly, which ever it is their body doesn't move for very long time so the body doesn't know how to respond right away. So he won`t be able to move much yet, but the process of him beginning to move will be quick. He will be given everyday therapy till he finally can move his body again without anyone's help. With therapy he will recover quick, but for the time being, till he doesn't he wont be able to eat or do much by himself, he will remember everything and know what to do at times, but his body wont be able to respond right away. So is it ok if I put you in charge of that, I wanted to make sure with you first"

"Of course, I will take all responsibility" Ga Eul said with a bigger smile as if she would agree to anything. Ga Eul was really happy, but there was something she needed to know, so she asked the doctor right away without any hesitation. "But I need to ask you for something too"

"How may I help you?" the doctor responded with a smile.

"I would like you to operate on Yi Jung`s right hand".

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Hope it made most of you happy. I will update really soon because I know all of you want Yi Jung and Ga Eul to meet. ;) Please do review. **

**P.S: if you guys didn't know about fasting its when you don't eat for a reason, either for someone or something. **


	26. Chapter 26: You What?

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Ga Eul and Yi Jung finally meet after all that time. Please do review I would appreciate that very much! XD**

"What? Why do you ask for that, and Yi Jung wanted to be operated on his hand too, but we tested his hand and it wasn't capable of being operated, if we do that his hand could mess up more or there is a chance of him not being able to move his hand anymore at all" the doctor answered to what the facts were of them not being able to operate Yi Jung`s hand

"No, I know it can I will like you to test on his hand again and operate on it I believe it will be better, please do try it though, and if anything happens I will take full responsibility" Ga Eul responded with a serious tone as she got up and asked for what she knew would be right.

"Wow you are serious, well we will test his hand again and see what happens. You really want his hand to be better I see" the doctor smiled at Ga Eul and instructed the nurse to get some things ready and prepare Yi Jung for his test. It was, soon to operate on him especially since he just got of a coma, but Ga Eul wasn't going to just sit there and wait, she had to get what she wanted done. The doctor and nurse head out and so did Ga Eul and she headed over to Yi Jung`s room and entered to find a group of eyes look at her and smile, but only the black dark colored eyes were the ones that caught her attention. Yi Jung looked up to Ga Eul without any reaction. As if time had stopped Ga Eul couldn't take her eyes off of Yi Jung after seeing him awake after so long. "Yah! This is a hospital, stop just staring at each other" Jun Pyo, who was called up by Ji Hoo to come to the hospital, spoke out being annoyed. "Leave them be Jun Pyo, its been long since they seen each other, hey lets give them some time alone" Jan Di spoke out right away and pulled Jun Pyo outside with her, Woo Bin followed after patting Yi Jung on the back and congratulating him on his recovery. Ji Hoo was the last to leave before he left he looked back at Ga Eul who still had her eyes on Yi Jung, Ji Hoo headed out with a smile and closed the door. Now there was a room, two people, and silence.

"Your better" Ga Eul was the first to speak as she walked towards Yi Jung.

"Yah" Yi Jung replied but for some reason he couldn't stop looking at Ga Eul it had been so long since he had seen her. Those eyes, her sweet and beautiful face, he did miss it so much. The only problem was he couldn't confess, because what he felt for her he knew wasn't real.

"Well I am glad your feeling better, better get used to this, you will still be here for a while, let me get you some water" Ga Eul was so happy that her smile wouldn't disappear and without thinking she just wanted to make sure Yi Jung was comfortable. Ga Eul quickly ran over to the jug of water and poured some water into a cup and ran to Yi Jung`s right side and was about to give him water with her own hands when he stopped her, with his words.

"Yah, I could do it myself, I am not a kid," Yi Jung said, before things would have become awkward.

"Ok, here take the glass" Ga Eul ordered and smiled as she put the cup in front of Yi Jung`s face and waited for him to grab it. After a few tries Yi Jung failed to grab the cup.

"Aish, why do I feel so weak, I can`t even pick a cup up" Yi Jung spoke out with anger; he didn't know why he had become so weak.

"You wont be able to move fully yet, your body is still down and weak, the doctor will, make sure you recover quickly, and don't worry I will be here anytime you need anything" Ga Eul explained as her smile grew. She then took forward the cup to Yi Jung`s mouth and he drank water from Ga Eul`s hands. Ga Eul was being very careful, so he wouldn't spill any and that she wouldn't be giving him too much in one sip. Yi Jung watched Ga Eul as she gave him water, after all he did to her she still stood by his side.

"Am I that cute to look at" Ga Eul spoke out as she notice Yi Jung looking at her for a long time. After noticing that Ga Eul noticed his stare Yi Jung coughed and water splashed on his blanket and his shirt.

"Who said anything about looking at you" Yi Jung turned his head and spoke out trying to defend himself, but this time his hateful words didn't seem to have effect on Ga Eul she continued to smile at his reaction.

"Such a little kid" Ga Eul stood up from the bed and put the cup on the side counter and picked up the blanket that was now wet and put it in a basket where all the laundry clothes went and headed for the closet, that contained extra blankets, sheets and clothes for the patients. Ga Eul took out a blanket and a new clean and dry shirt and headed Yi Jung`s way. Yi Jung didn't move he just watched her. Ga Eul sat the folded blanket on the bed and headed for Yi Jung`s shirt, beginning to unbutton it.

"Yah! What are you doing" Yi Jung still unable to stop Ga Eul, spoke out in anger to her bold move.

"Changing your shirt, you will catch a cold wearing wet clothes. And all so its not the first time I am changing your clothes" Ga Eul replied, and told him the truth, which brought him much shock that it left his eyes wide open. Ga Eul continued, and finished putting the dry shirt on him and buttoning it up. Ga Eul then again got up and unfolded the blanket and with much neatness put it over Yi Jung`s legs. Picking up the wet shirt Ga Eul headed to the laundry basket and put the shirt in it, then she returned to Yi Jung`s bed only to find him still in shock and eyes wide open.

"What's wrong"? Ga Eul asked with a worried and serious tone.

"You... you changed my clothes"? Yi Jung asked.

"Yah, I couldn't leave you wearing the same clothes all the time. Don't worry I didn't look at you too much, not really much to look at really" Ga Eul replied while teasing Yi Jung.

"Yah! How could you do that without my permission"?

"I didn't need your permission. I got the permission from the So family so your opinion wasn't needed" Ga Eul smiled and grabbed for a napkin to clean off the water drops from Yi Jung`s mouth. Ga Eul cleans the water drops from his chin and goes up to his lips and pauses; it was an awkward moment for both of them. Ga Eul felt weird and took her hand away and stood up.

"I will be back, I ... have to put the laundry clothes away" Ga Eul came up with an excuse and left the room picking up laundry basket and running out. Yi Jung shook his head and gave out a smile thinking how much she had done for him. But a thought came in his head, which caused his smile to disappear.

**Hey guys sorry this one was short, but I wanted you to know how Yi Jung would react knowing what Ga Eul did for him. Well here it is, there meet after all that time. XD Hope you liked it. Please do review, it means a lot to me. **

**Short question (answer if you can, I would love that)! (:**

**1. What came to Yi Jung's head that would make him sad again? **


	27. Chapter 27: Stubborn Child

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Please do review letting me know what you thought. XD**

Ga Eul stood outside the room door and only a smile had become the true beauty of her. Ga Eul observed the hallway she was now in, she expected to see Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo, but to her surprise no voice was heard, no other figure was seen except one which was of a man siting on a bench with his hands folded and eyes closed as if in deep thought or heavily sleeping. Ga Eul walked up to the figure and waved her hand over his face slowly to check if he was really sleeping.

"Are you really a friend or an enemy"? The figure spoke out giving proof that he wasn't really sleeping.

"Yah! Ji Hoo Sunbae, your awake I was just checking. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Ga Eul stood straight up and apologized right away as her glance moved around the hallway. Ji Hoo sat up straight and yawned as he stretched his arms, pushing them forward.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae where did everyone go" Ga Eul now curious as her glance only observed the empty hallway in which only two people were.

"Jun Pyo was called over by his mother and Jan Di said she had some work to do, she wanted to say good bye, but she really had to leave and didn't want to interrupt. Woo Bin got a call, it was weird the person on the other line was screaming at him and he rushed out". Ji Hoo explained what Ga Eul wanted to hear and stood up besides her. Ga Eul nodded her head, giving off a signal of her understanding. Then Ga Eul looked back at Ji Hoo and gave him a curious look as she observed him and thought to herself why Ji Hoo had decided to stay.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, how come you stayed, do you want to go meet Yi Jung"?

"First I couldn't sleep to my choice and now I can`t stay where I want to. Even though I am rich there are so many rules" Ji Hoo teased Ga Eul and smiled as he spoke.

"No I...Didn't mean that" Ga Eul spoke out being worried that she had asked a question that wasn't necessary.

"Hey, I am just kidding, I just thought I should wait just in case you need anything"?

"Oh thank you Sunbae, but I am fine, just going to put this laundry away and then get some food for Yi Jung Sunbae" Ga Eul spoke out with a smile that just wasn't ready to leave today, the happiest event happened, and it was on her birthday, it was truly the best day ever for Ga Eul.

"I will come with you, just in case," Ji Hoo said as he took the laundry basket from Ga Eul and began walking and Ga Eul followed behind.

The walk was quiet, that a cricket could be heard by both of them. They didn't know what to say it had been 5 days since their last talked.

"Sunbae can I ask something" Ga Eul asked, and Ji Hoo looked back at her and smiled awaiting her question.

"Where did you go the past 5 days, I missed your company" Ga Eul spoke out.

"Well... Well...My art museum has been holding auctions and its been busy, so I couldn't make time, sorry about that" Ji Hoo spoke out breaking his sentence because he had only told part of the truth, he did have auctions but he wasn't really busy, the real reason was he hadn't come because he was disappointed about Seo Hyun and because of that he didn't want to go anywhere.

"Oh, ok sorry I didn't know. So did you give away all your paintings"?

"Its ok not your fault, and yeah why did you have interest in any" Ji Hoo asked, he knew Ga Eul was interested in his paintings.

"Deh, there was this one painting with the same boy who cried conducting musicians in a theater house, but this time the boy who cried had a smile and was happy. I really liked that one, because I think the boy is much better smiling" Ga Eul knew that the boy in the painting was how Ji Hoo expressed his feelings, and Ga Eul had preferred to see that boy happy and smiling. Ji Hoo laughed and spoke out "Sorry Ga Eul, but that one was the first to leave, I guess others found that painting interesting too" Ji Hoo spoke out with words that turned Ga Eul`s smile upside down. She was too sad and didn't say anything, finally the room, where all the laundry clothes went arrived and Ga Eul took the basket from Ji Hoo and went inside the room and left the basket of clothes where they were suppose to be. Ji Hoo and Ga Eul then continued to walk forward to the cafeteria that wasn't far and Ga Eul was the one to order. Ji Hoo was surprised to how well Ga Eul ordered only the food that Yi Jung loved to eat. After receiving the food, Ga Eul picked up the containers with food and the napkin with a fork, spoon and chopstick. Ji Hoo offered to hold the bowl of chicken soup and a water bottle.

"Ga Eul you only got a meal to feed one person are you still not going to eat" Ji Hoo asked, as he was curious and worried about Ga Eul.

"Its ok I will manage and this is only for Yi Jung, and I will eat after his hand is better that's what is more important right now then me eating". Ga Eul glanced at Ji Hoo with a smile and he returned it. On their way back they laughed as they talked about things they both found interesting. Before they knew it they arrived to Yi Jung`s room and with a smile both of them entered to find Yi Jung sitting on his bed stretching his arms pulling them up and down, he was tiring his best to recover soon as possible. As he heard the door open Yi Jung looked up and smiled "Ji Hoo your still here" Yi Jung only greeted his friend and seemed to ignore the fact that Ga Eul was present.

"Yi Jung, its great to see you, get better soon so we could hang with the rest again it just isn't the same anymore without you" Ji Hoo put the food on the side table and smiled as he saw his childhood friend come back to life. To their surprise only the two of them were giving off smiles, Ga Eul was the only one with a anger look as she approached Yi Jung and began to yell back at him, "Yah! Who told you to start moving you know your suppose to rest and here you are already pressuring your arms, do you like being here!" Ga Eul spoke out with out letting Yi Jung say a word, it wasn't her fault she was too worried and couldn't bare to see Yi Jung in pain again.

"Ga Eul, calm down I was only moving my arms, and look its working, I could move them a little bit more than when I woke up. I can`t have you do everything for me, forever" Yi Jung spoke out, he understood Ga Eul being worried for him, because that's who she was, but truly he wanted to recover and get back to his life soon as possible. He didn't like being a burden on others. Those words even if spoken in a tone to hurt, Ga Eul seemed to be touched that he didn't want to make her do everything. After he finished replying Ga Eul and Yi Jung looked at each other as if no one was around, they didn't understand why, but their eyes didn't agree to look anywhere else. Ji Hoo cleared his throat, trying to get their attention; both of them look to their side then look back to Ji Hoo.

"I think I will go now I have to work early morning so sorry, but I have to go. Hope you get better soon Yi Jung. Ga Eul take care and please do start eating soon..." Ji Hoo was saying his good bye but after he had mention Ga Eul not eating, Ga Eul ran over to him and pulled him out the door. Yi Jung like a living curious corpse stood there wondering what was going on.

"Ga Eul what's wrong?" Ji Hoo questioned soon as he was taken out.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae please don't mention any of this to Yi Jung Sunbae please," Ga Eul pleaded to Ji Hoo, to never telling Yi Jung about what Ga Eul was doing for him.

"Why"

"Because he... he will only think I am trying to take over his life and he will think wrong of me" Ga Eul spoke out her head now facing the floor. Ji Hoo smiled to how she reacted.

"Ok, I won`t say anything. Oh yeah here" Ji Hoo promised, as he put his hands in his coat pocket and felt a box that he had brought, but forgot to deliver it. He takes it out and hands it to Ga Eul

"What's this?"

"Its your present, I hope you like it. Sorry it might not be special, but I didn't know what else to really get" Ji Hoo frowned to thinking that what he had got wasn't likable. Ga Eul opened the box and her eyes widen. The box contained a hairband that had flowers made of gems. The hairband had a rose with red gems and daisy's around the rose with white gems formed together to make another perfect flower on the top left side of the band. Ga Eul was so happy she loved it, it was perfect and to her surprise it was the hairband she really did want, but because of the gems in it, it wasn`t something she could afford.

"I love it, thank you Sunbae"! Ga Eul truly did love it she didn't know how to thank him.

"Are you sure" Ji Hoo asked to confirm if he really did get something she would like.

"Deh, l love it, thank you so much" Ga Eul was happy this had been the best birthday ever, Ga Eul gave a big hug to Ji Hoo, bowed to him saying good bye and ran inside. Ji Hoo smiled and headed out.

Ga Eul entered the room with a big smile and a box in her hand; it made Yi Jung curious enough to ask what happen.

"What's with the box"?

"It's my present from Ji Hoo Sunbae"

"Present for what"?

"Um nothing" Ga Eul teased Yi Jung as she put the box next to her coat in the closet.

"Is it your birthday"

"Deh..." Ga Eul replied with a smile as she unpacked the food and headed Yi Jung`s way.

"What he give you" Yi Jung now more curious asked

"Why do you care its my present" Ga Eul decided to tease Yi Jung more and didn't say what he wanted to hear.

"Yah! I was just asking, I bet he got you something lame, that guy doesn't know how to gift something a girl would like, only me and Woo Bin know the correct gift every girl wants" Yi Jung gave Ga Eul his Casanova smile and teased her with the words he had spoken.

"Yeah right, I think Ji Hoo Sunbae, is a way better gift giver than you" Ga Eul continued with her teasing. Yi Jung now angry hearing what Ga Eul said, but he didn't reply back to her reaction.

Ga Eul brings the food on the bed stand and lays in front of Yi Jung and takes the spoon with soup and head for Yi Jung`s mouth, but before she could put food in to his mouth, words had come out already that made her pause.

"Ga Eul why haven't you been eating"

"Who said that"?

"I just heard Ji Hoo say you haven't been eating, why?"

"Its nothing, I have been eating, its nothing like that" Ga Eul stood up and was about to walk away when Yi Jung`s hand that still was shaking of weakness, but managed to stop her.

"Yah, you know your not a good liar, don't tell me why you haven't been eating, but right now your going to eat with me ok?"

"No I am really not hungry..." Ga Eul tried to avoid eating, but Yi Jung manages to pull her over and make her sit in front of him and told her not to move. Yi Jung with much care picks his hand up again and picks up the spoon with soup and heads for Ga Eul`s mouth, she resists it and moves her head.

"Ga Eul, stop being a stubborn child, country bumpkins like aren't cute when you're stubborn"

"Yah..." Ga Eul was about to defend herself when the spoon with soup had gone into her mouth.

"Ha-ha got you" Yi Jung put the spoon down and smiled to his accomplishment. Ga Eul just frowned and then smiled to what just happened. She then picked up the spoon and continued to feed Yi Jung because his hand seemed to only be able to move for while. The night went by, Yi Jung and Ga Eul never seemed to notice, and they had been lost into each other's care that they didn't notice anything that was happening around them.

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter, I know it is long, but I had time and I didn't want to make you guys too curious so I made this chapter long. Hope you like it please do review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading, I will update soon.**

**Quick Question (**just answer the one question I have for guys, because that would let me know what you guys would like to happen next):

**1. Do you think Yi Jung is feeling something for Ga Eul or he just being nice for now and after his recovery he will end up hurting her again?**


	28. Chapter 28: Who Are You?

**Woo Bin**

"Yah! Why did you call me over in such a hurry" Woo Bin dressed elegant as possible spoke out to a slim, but curved figure, wearing a black dress that came down to her knees, with tiny sliver dots from the top of her dress to the bottom scattered around only in the front side. She had beautiful skin, shiny eyes, any guy would fall for her looks, but Woo Bin didn't give her much attention.

"Yah! You said if I find out about what's going on between Ga Eul and Ji Hoo, you would take me to the five star restaurant that I always wanted to go to". The figure smiled as she turned around and observed the tall building; Woo Bin and her were standing in front of.

"We had a deal, I promised you that I won't tell your parents about you being involved with the underground gangsters. Your lucky that day I was there or else". Woo Bin spoke out giving a smirk and recalling to what had happened few weeks ago.

**Flashback **

Woo Bin was on his way home after returning from Macau, which him and the others with Jan Di had gone to visit Jun Pyo. It was a cold and dark night. Only the streetlights were on that showed the way. It was quiet that a cricket could be heard echoing through out the streets. Then a scream was heard and in the sound of a girl. Woo Bin commanded his driver to follow the scream, following the scream ended them in front of a old factory which seemed to be closed for a while, which Woo Bin knew because the factory they were in front of was one of his in which he did his _other_ business. "Who is in my factory at this time" Woo Bin thought to himself as he got out of the car and headed for the entrance. It was dark in the factory, but one glare of light was given off in the far end of the factory, Woo Bin rushed over there and saw two men beating up a girl with short black hair, her face was unclear from where Woo Bin was standing. Woo Bin ran over and instantly realized it was two of his own men.

"Yah! What are you two doing here at this time? Why are you hitting this girl"? Woo Bin spoke out with his tone of anger and a stare that would give anyone the shivers. The two men bowed to Woo Bin and replied to his questions with much respect still holding the girl`s hands with much force.

"Sir, this girl is from the Anh Mafia gang and she came here to spy on us and gather information about our gang" one of the men spoke out with a strict serious tone as he pointed to the girl and showing Woo Bin pictures that proved the girl having interactions with the Anh Mafia gang. Anh Mafia Gang and Woo Bin`s gang were sworn enemies, from a long time till today still have been. Woo Bin took a quick glare at the girl bruised and almost unconscious.

"Ok, leave her too me I will take care of it. Next time don't you dare do anything without my permission understand"? Woo Bin spoke out in anger and ordered the two men to leave. The two men obeyed and left and now only Woo Bin and the girl who had now gone unconscious were left alone. Woo Bin observed her trying to recall seeing her somewhere else, but couldn't remember at the moment. Woo Bin picked up the girl in a bridal style and took her to his car sat her down gently on the seat and sat next to her and ordered the driver to take them home. Woo Bin didn't know why, but something inside him said that the girl wasn't bad and he had to help her.

Still trying to recall where he had seen the girl before, his mind still seemed to be blank. After a few minutes the car stops in front of a big house, Woo Bin steps out and picks the girl up again in a bridal style and heads up to his room. As Woo Bin was going up to his room many eyes followed wondering what was going on. All the servants' were confused to what they saw, Woo Bin never brought a girl home, and sure he spent time with girls, but never brought any of them home. Woo Bin didn't notice the eyes of wonder; he just focused on the girl. As he got up to his room he put the girl on the bed and called in one of his female maids.

"Yes sir" the maid bowed to Woo Bin soon as she arrived in his room

"Take care of her, change her clothes and wash her up, I will be back soon too check up on things, let me when you are down. Understand" Woo Bin ordered as he was about to head out.

"Of course sir" the maid bowed again and obeyed to what she was ordered to do.

Woo Bin left the room and went outside. He phased around the room waiting for the girl to wake up and here the truth from her. Finally Woo Bin decided to go freshen up, he was already tired from the long trip and now as soon he comes back he had something else to deal with. Woo Bin after taking a shower, comes out and puts his pajamas on and combs his hair. Woo Bin was about to head out when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" Woo Bin allowed the person knocking to enter. The door slowly opened and voice was a heard.

"Sir, what you asked for has been done, she is up now, but resting". The maid had completed what she was told and left as Woo Bin gave her the signal to leave by waving his hand. "Ok, thanks you can leave now". Woo Bin headed for the room the girl was in and slowly opened the door and saw her laying down with her eyes opened. Woo Bin quickly went in and sat next to her. She quickly rose up from the thought of what was happening.

"Who are you?" she quickly asked now nervous and scared about where she was.

"Wait, that voice now I remember you were in Macau, right you were the one who saved Jan Di before we had come there" Woo Bin recognizing her voice from when she was singing on the boat in Macau, spoke out making things clear.

"How do you know that? Are you a friend of Jan Di?" now the girl was the one to question Woo Bin.

"Yes I am, and I saw you singing on the boat, Jan Di told me you saved her life"

"Deh, I did"

"Well you stole my role, me and my friends were her life savers" Woo Bin spoke out with a smile and smirks on his face.

"Well your not good life savers, you left her alone and weren't there when she needed help" the girl spoke out now with a joking smile which seemed to put tape on Woo Bin`s mouth because after that he didn't speak another word because he knew they really weren't there when Jan Di did need them. Thoughts ran through Woo Bin`s head, then he finally remembered his real business with her and spoke out.

"Who are you and what's your business with the Anh Mafia gang" Woo Bin folded his arms and gave the girl a glare of seriousness.

"My name is Ha Jae Kyung, my family owns the JK groups, my family was being blackmailed by the Anh Mafia gang and they were asking for a lot of money, my father was worried and I couldn't see him that way so I decided to go talk to them and they made a deal with me that if I get in to this other gang and get their information and give it to them they will stop blackmailing my family. I agreed and did as they told me too. But I guess I got caught, please don't tell my parents about what happened it will only hurt them more" Jae Kyung spoke out the truth, even though she just met Woo Bin, she had no other choice, but to tell the truth.

"Pabo, why would you go doing something like that alone. You should have some help besides you, I promise I won`t say anything about what happened to anyone. I thought you were a strong person, from what I heard form Jan Di, but your weak" Woo Bin hit Jae Kyung`s head gently, with a smile giving her advice about not to do such dangerous things alone.

"Yah! I am not weak, they threw punches at me without giving me a chance, if they did I could have taken them out easily" Jae Kyung spoke out with a tone of anger trying to defend herself. Woo Bin smiled to her reaction and got up from the bed and head for a closet in the room and took out a first aid kit and headed back for Jae Kyung, he took bandages and bruise cream and began to apply it where there were bruise marks on Jae Kyung. She felt awkward having someone she just met do that to her she tried to stop him, but she failed too. "Its ok take this as my apology" Woo Bin spoke out leaving Jae Kyung confused.

"What do you mean? I want to return your favor for helping me too"

"You don't have too" Woo Bin quickly replied not answering the reason to why he was apologizing because he didn't want her to know what he does.

"I have to or else I will feel useless"

"Ok, well if I need a favor I will ask you and you have to do it with out any questions ok?" Woo Bin finished bandaging Jae Kyung and spoke out. Jae Kyung nodded her head in agreement and smiled as she looked up at Woo Bin and he returned the smile.

"Ok, then get ready I will drop you off" Woo Bin spoke out as he thought it would be right taking Jae Kyung home. Jae Kyung obeyed and slowly got up and grabbed her jacket and with some help from Woo Bin headed to the car and the car drove off.

**End of Flash back**

**"**Come on let's go in" Jae Kyung pulled Woo Bin and they both end up inside the big five star hotel Jae Kyung wanted to go to.

**(28/?)**


End file.
